This Is Us
by junebuggnc
Summary: Alex & Olivia are forced into WPP; but they only agree to go if they can go together. This story is about two women falling in love, creating a family & living life as best they can after being ripped from their family, friends, jobs...their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, folks, I promised to return with a new A/O story with Alex & Olivia in WPP together. I've got several chapters written, but I may not update as often as you would like. Not that I don't want to, it's just finding the extra time to write with real life interruptions. I hope you enjoy!**

**Junebuggnc**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own them, unfortunately Dick Wolf does. Any new characters introduced are mine and mine alone.<strong>

**Timeline: Everything canon up to the Rafael Zapata case. Most of the elements during the episode of Loss are the same, except Alex and Olivia have been on two dates together.  
><strong>

**Author's Notes: I know nothing of concealed weapon/gun laws in the state of Texas. I know nothing about the University of Texas at Austin other than what I can find on their website.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a horrendous week for the Special Victims Unit of the 1-6 precinct. They had been working nearly nonstop on the rape and murder of what turned out to be an NYPD police officer on loan to the DEA. The FBI was brought in and the detectives were working closely with them trying to solve this case. One evening Detective Olivia Benson was catching a few minutes of much needed sleep in the crib. She wasn't in a deep sleep, mostly dozing. She heard the door open, but did not look to see who had come in. She just assumed it was one of the other detectives coming up to catch some rack time too. Then she felt someone sit on the edge of her bunk and stroke her arm as it lay across her stomach.

"Liv? Wake up." Said the angelic voice.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful blond ADA looking down on her with concern. Olivia stared back deep into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey, Alex. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. I brought you a sandwich. Since it looks like we aren't going to have our third date tonight I thought we could at least eat together."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'm sorry. This case has gotten in the way of our personal time. I had nice plans for us this evening." Said Olivia taking the turkey sandwich that Alex was handing to her.

They had repositioned themselves on the bed; Olivia at the head, Alex at the foot. They were facing each other with each sitting with a bent leg on the bunk and the other on the floor. It was one of the rare times Alex wore slacks vs a skirt. Their food in front of them and their ice teas on the floor.

"Oh, just what did you have in mind for our third date, Detective?" Asked Alex.

A few weeks back, the ladies had gone to dinner something they routinely did. They had never talked to each other about their love lives, but the subject came up. Olivia spoke of how difficult it was to find a good man, either they give up because of all the crazy hours she has to work, or she finds out that they are just a little bit too interested in her line of work and not in a good way. That is when Alex decided to open the door and asked Olivia if she ever considered dating a woman. Alex was surprised when Olivia confessed that she had dated a couple of women in college. Olivia admitted to Alex she considered herself bisexual, but she always assumed that she would eventually end up with a man; it was just easier to have a family that way.

Olivia went on to tell Alex that at this point in her life, she just wanted someone to love and have that someone love her just as much. Alex reached across the dinner table laying her hand across Olivia's, then sliding her fingers under it to hold it. She gently ran her thumb across the back of Olivia's hand as she told Olivia that the right person was out there for her and when the time is right she'll find her one true love.

They released their hands and Olivia changed the subject to Alex's love life; turnabout's fair play. Alex stated that it was expected that she would marry some distinguish blue blood male, a New York aristocrat who would be Alex's perfect mate, from looks to education, to political connections and lastly to money. She, however, had other ideas. She confessed to Olivia that she preferred the fairer sex, always had, always will. Alex went on to tell Olivia that she never came out to anyone, she decided to focus on her political aspirations; she tried to convince herself that if she met those goals she would be happy without a girlfriend to love. She was beginning to realize how much she was missing.

When they left the restaurant that night, they decided to walk to Alex's penthouse. They started along the sidewalk, Olivia's hand at the small of Alex's back, where it always seemed to be when they were walking side by side. They continued talking not about anything really important. Olivia began to realize that of the men she had dated recently none of them made her feel as comfortable as she felt anytime she was with Alex. Alex was caring, attentive; it was easy between them. She felt a jolt as this realization washed over her; her feelings for Alex went beyond colleagues, beyond friendship. Olivia decided to test the waters. With ease she removed her hand from Alex's back and slid it into the palm of Alex's hand at her side.

Alex turned to look at Olivia and smile gently. Olivia felt Alex's fingers separate and she naturally laced her fingers with Alex's as they continued their walk. The next day Olivia asked Alex out on their first official date; it was dinner and a movie. Their second date, Alex asked and they went to see a Broadway play and then a late dinner. Tonight was supposed to be their third date. Olivia was making the plans and her plans were to end the night with their first kiss.

But all of that would have to wait until this case was over and Zapata (who was responsible for the death of the one of their own) was in jail. Velez would be the FBI's problem even though Zapata worked for Velez, the only evidence they had pointed to Zapata.

"I wanted to take you my favorite Italian restaurant. It's near Central Park. We would eat early enough so that we could take a short walk afterwards before I walked you home."

"That sounds wonderful, Liv. We will have to do that as soon as this case is over with."

Soon they had finished their sandwiches. As they were cleaning up, Alex noticed that something seemed different with Olivia.

"Liv, is something wrong?"

"No, well, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Tonight, I…" Olivia trailed off.

Alex stepped back over to Olivia after throwing their trash away. She reached a hand to Olivia's upper arm, near her shoulder.

"Tonight, what, Liv?"

"Tonight…Tonight after we had our walk and I walked you home. I had it all planned in my head. We'd walk into your building and we'd both say 'hello' to George as we made our way to the elevators, still holding hands. I figured we'd probably be making small talk in the elevator as we rode to the top floor. Then we exit the elevator walking to your door. You wouldn't have taken your keys out yet, you turn to face me and take my other hand in yours. Then you tell me that you had a wonderful time tonight. I'd say the same thing. Then you say you didn't want it to end, but we both had to work tomorrow. I agreed. Then I…then I kissed you good night. I wanted tonight to be our first kiss, Alex; but this case…"

"Liv, it's OK. I understand how crazy your life can be because of work. Mine can be the same way when I'm working on a big case. OK?" Replied Alex.

Olivia didn't realize at first that while Alex was responding to her that the one hand at her shoulder slid down to capture her left hand as the other captured her right. They were so close, barely touching.

"Alex…" Said Olivia almost a whisper.

"I know we're not outside your door, but I so want to kiss you right now." Continued Olivia.

"I won't stop you, Liv." Replied Alex.

In tandem the ladies moved forward, their lips gently brushing together. They pulled apart briefly each needing to look into the other's eyes for acceptance, approval, for it to be OK. Neither could fight the need to kiss each other again. This time, Olivia's hands moved to Alex's hips pulling the blond even closer. Alex's hands went to the back of Olivia's head running her fingers through Olivia's short hair. The kiss was deeper, Olivia's tongue stroked across Alex's lips seeking entrance. Alex was more than happy to obliged. The passionate kiss continued for another minute or so until oxygen became a necessity and they broke the kiss.

"Wow, Councilor, that was some first kiss." Said Olivia still holding Alex close.

"I could say the same thing, Detective."

Alex was wearing her heels which put her slightly taller than Olivia. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Olivia's.

"As much as I would love to stay up here and kiss you some more, we should probably head back downstairs." Said Alex.

"I know."

As they were making their way to the door, Olivia stopped them as they were still holding hands.

"Alex, after this case is over with, you think…would you…could we go away together for the weekend, maybe, just us?"

Alex turned back to Olivia and placed a chaste kiss to the detectives lips.

"I'd go anywhere with you Detective, anywhere."

"Same here, Councilor." Replied Olivia as she gave Alex one last quick kiss.

A day had passed and they were getting closer. The detectives had enough to arrest Zapata. Things would have probably been OK, but Alex wanted Zapata and she wanted him badly, so bad that she attacked his manhood while she was in conference with him and his attorney. When Lionel Granger, Zapata's attorney, slid the table in front of Zapata to keep him from attacking her, Alex realized she may have crossed a line. She hoped she was wrong. Unfortunately she wasn't. Alex learned of the threat not only against her, but her mother as well. She refused to go into hiding as the FBI suggested. She did not want to give Zapata the satisfaction. Even later after another undercover agent was killed, she still wanted to see this case through and try Zapata for the rape and murder of an NYPD officer.

Alex had to follow her boss's orders and dropped the case against Zapata. He never made it out of the courtroom because the Feds arrested him. They were able to convince him to flip on Velez in exchange for a lighter sentence.

It all seemed to be a letdown; an NYPD officer dead, a DEA agent dead and one of the perps getting off nearly scot free because he is testifying against his drug lord boss. It wasn't much of celebration as it was putting an end on what was one of the toughest cases the 1-6 had ever seen when the group descended on the pub for an evening drink. After some discussion of how Zapata will never be held accountable for the NYPD officer's death, the group slowly dispersed. Munch and Fin left first; a few minutes later Elliot, Olivia and Alex left the pub.

No one saw the black SUV as it rounded the corner; it wasn't until the revving engine alerted them. Things from Olivia's perspective seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw the gun in the open window of the back seat of the SUV. She remembered screaming "GUN"! She stepped forward putting herself between Alex and the SUV. With her back to the SUV, she was facing Alex. Then the pain came; Olivia felt the burn as the bullet entered her back just below and to the right of her left shoulder blade. She didn't realize the bullet had exited her body until she saw the bullet hit Alex in her right shoulder. The impact threw them both to the ground bleeding.

Elliot followed the SUV into the street firing his service weapon to no avail. When he turned back to the sidewalk he was horrified, in shock, to see that both his partner and his ADA were laying on the sidewalk, shot and bleeding to death. They landed side by side on their backs with Olivia to Alex's right. Elliot ran to them immediately, he slid on his knees in between the two a hand going to each of the wounds applying pressure.

"No! No! No! You have to hang on both of you."

Some bystander's had come out of the pub now to see what was happening.

"Call 911! Tell them an officer is down and that we need two buses, ambulances. Do it now! Tell them an officer and an ADA are down!"

"Liv, Alex, you have to hang on! Help's on the way, just hang on for me, please! Hang on!"

They wouldn't let Elliot go to the hospital until he gave an initial statement. When he was released Fin took him while Munch stayed at the scene with the Captain. When they arrived at the hospital the waiting room was already starting to fill with cops. They still had not had any updates until about 2 hours after the Captain and Munch had arrived. When the doors to the waiting room opened time stood still as the two doctors came in; they looked tired and exhausted.

"Family of Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot?" Asked on doctor.

"I'm Captain Cragen, I am Detective Benson's superior and Alex Cabot is my precinct's ADA. This is Detective Benson's partner, Detective Stabler." Replied the Captain.

The doctor who initially spoke took a deep breath before speaking to the group.

"I'm sorry Captain. We lost them both." Replied the doctor solemnly.

Munch and Fin steadied Elliot as his knees started to give way.

"How…? What…?" Started the Captain.

"Detective Benson, the bullet entered her back on angle and it…it went through her heart; when the bullet exited Detective Benson's body it entered Ms. Cabot here."

The doctor pointed to a spot on his upper chest a few inches below the right shoulder.

"The bullet hit her subclavian artery. The blood loss was too great. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you doctors."

In a non-descript hospital room, in private hospital, just across the state line in Pennsylvania, Detective Olivia Benson and Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot had just come out of their anesthesia from their respective surgeries. They were in a semi-private room with a mere few feet separating their hospital beds.

Olivia was about to call to Alex when the door opened; instead of a doctor or her partner or her Captain entering, it was DEA Agent Jack Hammond.

"Detective, Ms. Cabot, I'm here to inform you that you are dead, officially."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 2**

"We're what?" Asked Olivia.

"Detective, Ms. Cabot, we thought that with Zapata being moved into federal custody that would have alleviated the threat against you. We were wrong. So when you were both shot, we decided, for your own safety that you should remain dead."

"What!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Oh, hell no!" Added Olivia.

"Detective, Ms. Cabot, please here me out. You are far safer dead than alive. We thought it was Zapata that put the hit out on you Ms. Cabot, it wasn't. Apparently, Cesar Velez wanted retribution for you taking away his top lieutenant."

"My mother?" Asked Alex.

"With you dead, she should be safe. We will keep a detail on her for the foreseeable future until we feel she is no longer in danger."

Just then, Hammond's cell phone rang. He stepped out to take his call.

"Liv, I…we…what are we going to do?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, Alex. He's talking about Witsec, the Witness Protection Program. If everyone thinks we're dead, we can never contact our family again. Well, you contacting your family; never contacting our friends, no one."

"I can't do it, Liv. I can't leave everything behind."

"Maybe you won't have too?"

"What do you mean?"

As always with bad timing Agent Hammond came back into their room. Olivia tried to sit up straighter in the bed, wincing in pain as she moved.

"That was the relocation agent. I should have your new identities within the hour. You'll stay here one more night before its medically safe for you both to travel to your respective new cities."

"No." Replied Olivia calmly.

"Detective, think about this. Be rational. It's for the best."

"No. We won't go alone." Said Olivia.

"I don't understand."

"We go together or we don't go at all!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"I'm sorry?"

"Agent Hammond, Alex and I together, as in we are in a romantic relationship."

"Detective, Ms. Cabot, I can't allow this. Are you married? Do you have any documentation of a domestic partnership?"

"No, we hadn't got that far in are relationship, yet." Replied Alex.

"Then, I'm sorry. You'll enter into the program separately."

"No!" Yelled Olivia.

"Agent Hammond, it will be in your best interest to comply with our request. If you don't, the first opportunity I have to make contact with my mother I will and with her political and financial connections you'll be find yourself a lonely park ranger in the middle of Yellowstone National Park. Do I make myself clear, Jack!" Said Alex emphatically.

"Uh…I need to make a few phones calls. I'll be back shortly." Said Agent Hammond as he left their room.

The door had not even closed completely when a nurse came in followed by another agent. The nurse checked Alex and then Olivia making sure they were feeling as well as could be expected and whether or not they needed additional pain killers which they didn't.

"Nurse, could you move our beds together?" Asked Olivia.

"Pardon me?" Replied the nurse.

"I want to be closer to my girlfriend." Replied Olivia.

The nurse didn't think anything of it. Yes, she worked for the government and she has seen a lot of situations like this one. Alex was to Olivia's right so all the nurse had to do was move the small side table that was between both beds out of the way. Afterwards, she popped the brakes on Olivia's bed and push it against Alex's bed and locked the wheels back. Before leaving she pushed the side table to the left side of Olivia's bed. She smiled at the stoic agent as she left the room. The agent's eye trailed back to the ladies; he watch as each slid closer to the edge of the bed, closer to each other.

Neither woman cared that they had an audience; they were together and that's all that mattered. As soon as they both settled, Olivia's right hand took Alex's left. Their fingers laced together automatically as their lips sought out the other's. The kiss was gentle, chaste even. It was all they needed at the moment. Afterwards, Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia laid her head against the crown of Alex's after placing a kiss to there. They didn't speak, they just held each other as best they could considering their injuries.

When Agent Hammond returned, he was accompanied by a man in scrubs whom the ladies assumed to be their doctor.

"Ladies, this is Dr. Smith. He's here to tell you about your injuries and your recoveries. If you'll excuse me. I'll be back shortly."

As the agent turned to leave, Olivia spoke to the doctor.

"OK, Doc, lay it on us." Said Olivia.

"Detective, Ms. Cabot, you were both brought into Mercy Hospital in Manhattan suffering from gunshots wounds. Detective, yours was a through and through. When the bullet exited your body, it hit Ms. Cabot. Based on a Detective Stabler's statement, you apparently tried to shield Ms. Cabot with your body. However, at such close range along with a high powered caliber bullet, you couldn't stop the bullet from hitting Ms. Cabot. It did however slow its trajectory, considering that Ms. Cabot's subclavian artery was hit, it was minimal damage. Had she taken the full impact of the bullet, the artery would have been severed. She would have bled out in the ambulance before ever reaching the hospital. Ms. Cabot you should heal easily. There will be soreness as the muscles rebuild, you will need some physical therapy, but I would expect in 3 months time you should be back to 100% health."

The doctor paused for a moment before turning back to Olivia.

"Detective, your injury was a bit more severe. Since you took the full impact of the bullet, there is more damage to your muscles and ligaments in your shoulder. You will need more extensive physical therapy. Based on the damage I've seen, I can't guarantee you'll get 100% use of your arm back. You will more than likely experience less range of motion compared to your right arm, you may not get back the full strength it was before the shooting. I could be wrong and you'll be back to 100% as well, there are some things in the human body we just can't predict. All I can say is to do everything your physical therapist tells you to do and hope."

"Thank you doctor." Said Alex.

"If you have any questions just have the nurse page me. Ask for Dr. Smith, #8." Said the doctor.

Olivia laughed.

"I take it every doctor here is named Dr. Smith?" Asked Olivia.

"Something like that Detective."

He turned and left the room.

Olivia was quiet and Alex knew why. If her shoulder didn't heal properly she wouldn't be able to meet the physical requirements to be a police officer; however with them entering the Witness Protection Program, it's highly unlikely that Olivia would still be able to be a cop.

"Liv, I know you are going to miss it, being a cop. We'll just have to hope that your shoulder does heal completely and that we won't have to stay in hiding for too long. Then maybe we can come home and you can be a cop again."

"I know. It's just for most of my life that's all I had. I don't think I could do this alone and not be a cop too. I'd go crazy."

"Well, it's a good thing we are in this together."

"Yeah, it is." Replied Olivia stealing another slightly deeper kiss from Alex.

Again with his impeccable timing, Agent Hammond returned to their room.

"Ladies, I had to call in a few favors, you owe me for this one. Your new identities are in the process of being prepared. You will be relocated as a married lesbian couple."

He continued laying out the events for the next few days. They'll start the process of moving them tomorrow. Due to the ladies, injuries, they want to get them placed as soon as possible so that they can settle in and begin to heal. It will take roughly two weeks before they'll reach their final destination. Traveling with them will be a doctor and a physical therapist so that they can start their treatment plans for their PT. Afterwards Hammond left them with an agent in their room and another outside their door.

That night when Olivia realized his second shift planned on staying in their room she had other ideas.

"Agent Peters, do you think, maybe just until we fall asleep you could wait outside. We'd like a little time alone together, please?" Asked Olivia giving the agent her best doe eyes.

"Sure. I'll look back in on you in an hour or so. I'll be right outside the door with Agent Hodges." Replied Agent Peters.

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

The ladies had only separated when each had to go to the bathroom. They needed to get up and move around a bit since they will be moved tomorrow. After the nurse had come in for a check around 10pm, they decided to try and get some sleep. The each lowered the heads of their beds to a more flat position, Olivia scooted as far left in her bed as she could and Alex shifted from her bed to Olivia's. They got situated under the covers; Alex was able to turn onto her left side and she cuddled next to Olivia. Olivia had her right arm protectively around Alex. Soon the ladies drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 3**

The next day seemed to drag on before the agents were ready to move the ladies. Over the next two weeks, they stayed in a different hotel each night as they slowly made their way across the country. Alex and Olivia purposely did not talk about their relationship. Each night they would crawl in bed holding each other tight. They wanted to wait until they were settled and did not have a continued audience with them before they discussed anything related to their relationship. They spent most of their time learning and memorizing their new identities and their histories.

Olivia's new name is Jo Ann Whitely-Garrett and Alex's is Cameron Whitely-Garrett. They previously lived in Atlanta, GA where Jo was a police officer and Cam a college professor. Jo was seriously injured in the line of duty and she decided to take early retirement from the force. At the same time, Cam got a great opportunity at to teach Law & Ethics at the University of Texas at Austin. Jo, now completely healed (on paper anyway), took a position as a Sergeant with the University of Texas Police Department. The Feds hoped that Olivia would be healed enough by the time they would start their new jobs so she would meet the physical requirements as required by the university.

It was the first of November when the black Suburban SUV they were in crossed the city limits into Austin, TX. It was also just after 3am. The Feds planned on sneaking them in under the cover of night. Neither was expected to start their new jobs until mid-January so this would give the ladies roughly 8 - 10 weeks to get settled in and familiarize themselves with not only their neighborhood, the campus, but their new identities and themselves as a married couple. The Feds had already been to their house in a small upscale neighborhood a few miles from the campus and got all the furniture in place. Along the way, across roughly 8 states, they stopped at various places taking numerous photographs that would document the ladies recent history together. They Feds also took an opportunity to alter the ladies' looks a bit. Jo's hair which was wavy short and a chestnut brown color was dyed darker and cut very short to give her a very butch look. For Cam's hair, a few inches were cut off and it was restyled a bit. Again more photos were taken with the different hair styles. Should anyone ask about not having any other family photos, a few years ago, Jo and Cam lost everything when their condo was destroyed in a fire; faulty wiring by the contractor was the blame.

The Feds had bought them a week's worth of clothes and not necessarily to their tastes, but it would do for now; they would give the ladies enough money to get them through until they start drawing their salaries. The two months time would also give them a chance to do some shopping and start rebuilding the wardrobes. The ladies were none to please with the Feds' cars of choice for them and Hammond agreed they could trade them in if they could keep the price under $30,000. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the agents were leaving them alone in their new home. Only Agent Hammond remained.

He spent the last hour just before sunrise going over with the ladies emergency procedures and contact info should they suspect that their location has been compromised and what to do. He also gave Jo a metal lockbox. He slid it across the table along with the key. She took the key and unlocked the box. Inside was a standard issue Glock G17, three clips and 100 rounds of ammo. In an envelope taped to the inside lid of the metal box was the legal permit and all the necessary paperwork in Jo Ann Whitley-Garrett's name along with a permit to carry a concealed weapon. Agent Hammond took his leave. It was now time to leave the ladies on their own, for the most part. A detail will be with them for the next few weeks until the Feds are confident that they have successfully hidden the ladies in plain sight.

They saw the agent to their front door; he turned back to them as he stepped out onto the front porch.

"Ladies, I'm sorry you are in this position. Please know that we will do everything possible to rectify the situation so that you can return home to your family and love ones."

"Thank you for accommodating our request." Said Olivia/Jo.

"Yes, and please, keep my mother safe?" Added Alex/Cam.

"Will do, Mrs. Whitley-Garrett. Good bye ladies." Replied Agent Hammond as he stepped off the porch heading to his waiting black Suburban.

"Come on, Cam. Let's get some sleep." Said Jo.

"Definitely, Jo." Replied Cam.

They ladies got changed into their pajamas. Neither one liked the PJs that the agents bought for them, so they've been sleeping in their panties and a t-shirt. They settled in bed next to each other as they have every night since the shooting and soon they were both asleep.

Jo woke up first; she really had not been sleeping very well since all this happened, not just because of the shoulder injury, but sleeping in a different bed every night. She was hopeful that now that they were settled, that they both could really get some rest and heal from this whole ordeal. She took a few moments in the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth. As she walked back into their bedroom she stopped for a moment to take in the sleeping beauty in their bed. Emotionally things between her and Cam went from zero to 60 in a nanosecond. Here they are just barely starting a relationship and now they are married. In the back of her mind, she is wondering if Alex and Olivia can catch up to Cam and Jo.

Even though it was near 1pm in the afternoon she was hungry for breakfast. Jo knew the agents had stocked the kitchen with the essentials. If they didn't do anything else today, they needed to get groceries. She found eggs, cheese and bacon. So she decided to make omelets for her and her wife. She stopped as that thought went through her head. Barely a moment later, she resumed her task and went to start the coffee in the coffee maker. She was moving very slow because of the limited movement of her left arm. They both had appointments the next day to meet their new doctor and physical therapist. Luckily, Jo knew how to crack an egg one handed. She got the eggs ready and then started on the bacon. She had pulled the bread out of the cabinet for toast and set the butter out to soften. Luckily, whoever was buying the groceries thought enough to get pre-shredded cheese. She had just finished the first omelet when her wife came into the kitchen.

"Morning, what's this?" Asked Cam.

"This dear wife, is breakfast." Replied Jo.

"Very funny, thank you." Said Cam as she went to kiss her wife good morning.

Cam went to fix the toast, then her coffee. Jo had finished fixing her omelet when the toaster dinged. They both fixed their plate and sat down at the breakfast nook table.

"So what do we want to try to do today?" Asked Cam.

"Well, I was thinking at least groceries, so we can get what we want. Do you feel up to doing any shopping for clothes?"

"Honestly, these last few weeks have me worn out. I think if we can take a few days down time, I'll have more energy to do some shopping. You?"

"Yeah, same here. We do have our PT and doctors' appointments tomorrow. Other than that we have nothing pressing."

"Alright, probably would be best if we go ahead and go to the store now. Maybe when we get back we can talk?"

"Sounds good."

"You shower first, I'll clean up the kitchen."

"OK, thanks Babe." Replied Jo stealing another quick kiss from her wife.

Several hours later the ladies were settling on the sofa, tired from their excursion out for groceries. They did spend a little time driving around to start getting themselves familiar with the area.

"So, we're married?" Said Cam.

"Yep."

"Li…Jo, I know we never would have fathomed that we would be where we are right now, I mean just a few weeks ago we had been on a couple of dates. We've barely gotten passed kissing and I…"

"Cam, how about we just pick up where we left off? Only difference is we live together now."

"If you don't want to share a bed, I can move into the guest room for…" Started Cam.

"No! I'm sorry, I mean, no. I don't want to be separated from you at night. I still want to protect you and to tell you the truth, I sleep better when you are next to me. And I can't wait until this shoulder is healed enough that I can truly hold you in my arms all night, every night. Everything else will happen when it does. There's no rush." Replied Jo.

"OK, I'd like to keep sharing a room. I like falling asleep next to you too."

Jo shifted on the sofa to be facing Cam more; she leaned forward capturing her wife's lips. The kiss continued and was becoming very heated very quickly.

"L…Jo, slow down. We've got time." Said Cam.

"I know, I can't help it. You're just so damn sexy."

"Why thank you, Sergeant. How about we go upstairs to our bedroom and lay down. I don't think my body would object to a late afternoon nap next to my wife."

"Hmm… I like how you think, Professor."

That evening after they got up from their afternoon nap, the ladies were finally taking some time to get to know their new home. When they were in the living room; they rearranged some the photos of them that were taken along their journey. Jo was on the sofa now watching TV and Cam had gone to take a long hot bath. Afterwards, they were going to cook dinner together. Jo had landed on the University's TV station. It was used mostly for the students in the media field to gain real life experience. When they did not have programming scheduled, they would rebroadcast Longhorn football, basketball games and other Longhorn Athletics. Currently on was the most recent Longhorn football game. She figured she might as well start brushing up on everything Longhorn.

The game was in the third quarter when Cam came into the living room and sat down on the sofa beside her wife.

"Look what I found?" Said Cam as she opened her fisted hand to her wife to reveal two engagement rings and two wedding bands.

Jo saw that there was a tag on each one. The rings were exactly the same, one was tagged Jo Ann and the other Cameron. Jo pick up the one for her and slid them on her ring finger.

"Wow! Where did you find these?

"In the jewelry box on our dresser."

"I'm not sure I want to know how they knew my ring size, because these fit perfectly. How about yours?" Jo asked her wife as Cam slid hers on as well.

"I tried mine on upstairs. Perfect fit." She replied holding her left hand up wriggling her fingers at her wife.

"Here, let me have your rings." Asked Jo as she slid her rings off.

Not sure what her wife was thinking, Cam took her rings off and gave them to her wife. She watched as Jo slide off the sofa and onto one knee. Jo took Cam's hand in hers.

"This isn't a real proposal, but I feel it's something I should do. Cam, we were thrust into an impossible situation. We don't know when or if we will ever get to go home. I want you to know, there is no one else I would rather be here than you. So Cameron Whitley-Garrett will you spend the next undetermined amount of time with me, be there for me as I will you; to provide support to each other, to hold each other and comfort each other? Be here with me to see where this can go? I think we are well on our way to this no longer being make believe but until such time that I am ready, that we are ready for me to ask the question that normally comes when one is in this position will you be my pretend wife?"

Cam couldn't help it. She was crying a few real tears. Yes, by all appearances this was "make believe", but she knew better. She knew with each passing day, each passing hour, she was falling more and more for the beautiful brown-eyed beauty kneeling in front of her. She knew without a doubt that she would be hearing a real proposal. So for now, pretend will do just fine.

"Yes, Jo, yes! I'll be your pretend wife."

Cam held her hand down and Jo slid both the rings onto her finger; Jo then kissed her wife's ring finger. Cam pulled Jo back up onto the sofa and she took Jo's rings that Jo still held in her hand. Cam motioned for Jo to present her left hand to her, then Cam slid Jo's rings onto her left ring finger as well. Both ladies moved in for a kiss. Jo slowly leaned backward on the sofa bringing Cam with her. They stopped kissing long enough for Jo to get comfortable on the sofa, Jo's injured shoulder was to the sofa's edge. Cam slid in between Jo and the back of the sofa to lay on her left side. They each took a moment to position their injured arms comfortably before they resumed kissing and making out. This was the most affection they had shown each other, even at night the two weeks they were traveling they did not kiss like this. They felt too exposed. Now finally all alone the ladies can try to move forward with the life, together.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed, they had only been out for groceries, doctor appointments and a pizza. Neither lady was comfortable having food delivered to the house yet. Both their neighbors on each side of them did stop by and introduced themselves. One house was a single gay man and the other was a slightly older couple with kids in high school and one starting college in the fall. They seemed nice enough.

It had been almost a month ago since that night; since the shooting that destroyed their lives. They were both still healing and still sore. Jo more so than Cam as the damage was more severe for her than Cam. They were using their arms more and more, still no heavy lifting and no time at the batting cages; nothing that would strain the healing muscles, ligaments and tendons.

One Thursday they headed out to do some shopping. They were going to the local outlet mall. Jo had been picking on Cam about how she was going to have to learn how to shop like real people do. No more expensive power suits, no Armani, no Prada, no Versace and no Gucci. They were able to find several pairs of jeans and slacks each along with various pullovers, blouses and sweaters. The hit up a shoe store and got a couple pairs of tennis shoes, dress shoes and other casual wear shoes. There was a leather store in the mall, Jo was bound and determine to replace her black leather jacket that was destroyed by the assassin's bullet and which was now in the FBI's evidence lab waiting for the day that it can be used to put a Columbian drug lord in prison.

Jo found three that she liked. Cam had her modeling them for her. Cam knew exactly how the jacket should hang and look on Jo, especially when she walks. After making her choice, the jacket was bought and paid for. They had to make a trip or two back to their car, a four door Honda. They took a break for lunch at the food court before going to the last store on their list, Columbia Sportswear. They needed more decent winter coats and accessories; they also got some pajamas, lounge wear and athletic wear.

Jo was hoping that once the doctor cleared her, that she could make use of the University's indoor pools. She decided to shop on online for a new swimsuit or two since they were out of season now. Cam held off purchasing any outfits that she would use for teaching just yet. They had time. Finally, after shopping nearly all day they were coming home. They stopped by a local Greek restaurant not too far from their house and got take out for dinner. After dinner they settled on the sofa in front of the TV, in each others' arms content to just hold one another. Though Jo's lips continually found themselves attached to Cam's pulse point.

The next day the ladies decided to visit campus and meet their respective bosses. They started out at the admin building where the human resources department was. There they signed all their paperwork and got their photo ids taken. Next, Cam and Jo thought they'd go to the Police Dept, meet Jo's boss and walk from there to the building were Cam's boss's office is; this way they could start getting familiar with the campus. Jo got a good feeling from her first impression of her boss. Her Lieutenant went ahead and got her sizes for her uniform and accessories. He also issued all of her Police equipment to her, hand cuffs, pepper spray, etc.

The ladies got lucky and found Cam's boss in her office as well. After they visited with Cam's boss, they left to go to the Faculty IT department for Cam to pick up her University issue laptop and to get her id and password to connect remotely to the University's network. Jo wasn't issued a laptop, but she was assigned an id and password for the network as well. They wandered around campus a bit until they had had enough of the cold November weather.

The next day, more shopping was involved, but they were hoping this would not be an all day event. They wanted to get a computer for their personal use at home. They opted for a laptop and got an additional monitor, keyboard, mouse and printer to use when at home. That evening while Cam setup their computer, Jo went about making dinner. She wanted to make something special for her wife. They were getting much closer, not only physically but emotionally as well. Jo knew that she was in love with Cam. If she were truly honest with herself it was love at first sight. For the longest time Jo couldn't get up the nerve to do anything about it; she also thought that she was way out of Cam's league.

Jo threw together a light green salad with a vinaigrette dressing. She had red potatoes that she had boiled, then tossed with some garlic, chives, paprika and a few other spices. Those were warming in the oven and lastly, she had prepared stuffed pork chops. They were stuffed with apples and she made a quick sweet salsa of a few citrus fruits. Jo can do pretty good in the kitchen, but desserts, not so much; a baker she is not. So if they want dessert, they have all the makings for ice cream sundaes.

Jo set the dining room table while Cam was in their home office. She set the two places at the corner so they'd be close to each other. She found some candles that the Feds left, but no candle sticks or holders. So she set out two coffee mugs and put the tea light candles in them. She was glad that all of the light switches had dimmers so she was able to turn down the lights and set the mood. Lastly, she grabbed Cam's favorite bottle of Chardonnay from the refrigerator and put it along with the wine glasses on the table. Now all she needed was her wife.

Jo left the kitchen and headed down the hall to the downstairs bedroom that is now their home office. She didn't see her wife at first, but then she heard her swearing in frustration.

"Babe?" Called Jo.

"Ugh. Down here. Sweetie, can you grab these when I push them up through the holes in the top of the desk?" Asked Cam.

She was on the floor trying to get all the computer cords through their respective holes in the desk to hook up to the docking station. Jo did as she was asked.

"Are you where you can take a break from this?"

"Yes, probably, why?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh, is that the wonderful smells that have been wafting back through here?"

"Yes, that would be it." Said Jo as she help pull her wife up from the floor.

"OK, let me wash up and I'll be right there."

Jo went back to the kitchen and set their salad plates out from the fridge already plated with the salad. Then she set the bowl of potatoes on the table and the platter with the pork chops. She opened the bottle of wine to let it breathe while she waited for her wife to join her.

When Cam finished freshening up, she went into the kitchen to the breakfast nook where they have been eating their meals. She was surprise to see the table empty.

"Over here, Babe." Said Jo noticing her wife's confusion.

"What's this?" Asked Cam.

"I wanted to do something special for my wife." Replied Jo as she stood to greet Cam.

"Sweetie, I…wow, this is wonderful. Thank you." Exiting the side of the kitchen to their dining area.

Jo stepped behind a chair and pulled it out for her wife. Cam moved to the chair but she did not sit. Instead, she reached with her right hand to Jo's cheek lightly caressing it. She leaned forward to kiss her wife gently, Jo didn't move a muscle at first. Then a hand went from the back of the chair to cover her wife's hand on her cheek. Cam pulled back and slowly opened her blue eyes to find obviously aroused brown eyes staring back at her. Their hands retreated and Cam turned to step in front of the chair and Jo slid it under her wife.

As Jo sat down at the table, she picked up the remote turning the stereo on already set to the local jazz station. They started with small talk, both ladies realizing the other was nervous; neither not really understanding why. There was this energy between them. Gradually their conversation led to a discussion about the upcoming holidays. Soon they had finished the meal. Cam helped and they quickly got the dinner dishes and the kitchen clean. The candles were put out and the dining room table straightened up.

Jo reached for her wife's hand and led her into the living room. Jo walked to the middle of the room and pulled her wife towards her; her wife's body hitting hers as she stopped. Jo's hand went to her wife's hips and held her close.

"Dance with me?" Jo asked softly.

"Always." Was Cam's soft reply.

Cam's hands reached under Jo's arms to rest on her wife's upper back. Cam's cheek rested against Jo's temple and they slowly started swaying to the music. They got lost in the music and each other. For just a few minutes, nothing else mattered, except them. When the song ended, Jo took that as an opportunity to shift in her wife's arms and yet again, her lips were seeking her wife's pulse point. Jo started at the juncture of her wife's neck and shoulder. She laid a trail of kisses to the side of Cam's throat. Gradually she worked her way up to just below her wife's ear. Jo gently bit Cam's earlobe and sucked on it slightly before kissing along Cam's jaw bone looking for her lips.

The kiss was tender as Jo's tongue swept across Cam's lips seeking entrance. Cam wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Their tongues began dueling and Jo's hands slipped under Cam's shirt and began stroking the bare skin she found there. Jo loved feeling Cam's stomach quiver to her touch. Cam's hands also sought skin and they found it under Jo's shirt at the small of her back. The kiss was becoming very frenzied and they only separated when they both needed to catch their breath.

"Al…le…" Started Jo breathlessly.

"Shh." Replied Cam as her left hand reached to cover her wife's mouth.

When Cam removed her hand, she kissed her wife again, softly. Jo took a deep breath in and spoke from the heart.

"I want to make love with you." Whispered Jo.

"I thought you'd never ask?" Replied Cam.

Jo stepped away from her wife and turned the stereo off. Coming back over to her wife, she took her hand and they left their living room heading towards the stairs. They turned off the lights as they went. When they reached their bedroom door, Jo stopped them and turned to her wife.

"Wait here." Said Jo.

Cam watched her wife disappear into the master bath. When she returned, Jo placed several candles around their bedroom and lit them as she went. Jo went to the bed and turned it down, then she returned to her wife taking her hand again tugging her into the room towards the bed. Cam reached for the hem of Jo's shirt; she eased it up and over her wife's head. Cam couldn't help pausing for a moment taking in her wife's beauty and incredibly toned body. They kissed again. Slowly, taking turns, they undressed each other until they were completely bare. Jo lowered Cam to the bed; together they moved deeper into the king size bed until they settled in the middle.

Jo had no idea her body would react the way it did when skin met skin as she lowered her body onto her wife's. Their legs scissored, a thigh resting against the other's core. Their kisses were slow and deliberate. Jo worked her way down Cam's throat to her chest; she moved to the right and her lips softly kissed the marred patch of skin. The scar was still raised and completely healed, they both were still healing internally. She knew with time that both their scars would fade, though they will never completely go away. As Jo's lips continued to love her wife's body they descended on Cam's right breast. In tandem, Jo's right hand sought out Cam's left breast.

Cam felt transcended as she lay there, her body writhing in response to her wife's current ministrations. Jo stopped almost suddenly and moved back up to look into her wife's eyes. She gently stroked her cheek as she spoke from a place deep within her heart and soul.

"I love you. I fell in love with you the first moment I got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of yours. No one has touched my heart the way you have. You are it for me." Jo said softly.

"I love you too. I…I…" Cam struggled to find the words.

"It's OK, Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, I am exactly right where I want to be." Replied Jo, trying to help calm her wife's emotions.

"I'm sorry we are where we are, I'm so glad you are here with me. I don't think I could survive this alone. I am so in love with you."

"I guess it's a good thing we are married then." Replied Jo hoping to lighten her wife's mood.

Cam stifled a laugh. Jo took that as a cue to resume their love making. Jo reattached herself to Cam's left breast this time and loved the other by hand. It wasn't long before she repositioned herself next to her wife so that she would have unlimited access to her core. Before she moved, Jo's hand had been stroking the outside of Cam's thigh, now she was stroking the inside; slowly moving higher and higher until she reached her final objective.

Jo looked deep into Cam's blue eyes as her hand stroked her wife's sex. Jo teased her wife's clit and dipped inside her gently.

"Please…I need you inside, please." Begged Cam.

Not wanting to disappoint her wife, Jo did as she was asked. Jo entered her wife with one finger first. After a few strokes, she added a second and lastly a third. She immediately found Cam's g-spot, but she held off for a few minutes. She wanted to extend Cam's pleasure for as long as possible or until her arm gave out, whichever came first. When she felt that she had held off Cam long enough, Jo stroked across Cam's g-spot a few times then added her thumb to Cam's clit. Cam was so close now. It would only be minutes before she came.

Jo watched in awe as the orgasm waved through her wife's body. She continued pumping in and out of her wife as she rode the orgasm. After the convulsions had stopped, Jo removed her fingers and lay next to her wife. Their nude bodies were now chilled because of the perspiration they had worked up. Jo reached for the covers to warm their bodies. Cam turned onto her side and snuggled as close to her wife as she could. Cam would have preferred returning the favor to her wife, but she had no strength at the moment after what her wife had just done to her.

It didn't take long for the ladies to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 5**

About two hours later, Cam woke up. She was still nestled against her wife buried under a sheet, a blanket and a comforter. She gently wriggled out of her wife's embrace as she needed to answer nature's call. When Cam returned to their bed, she pulled the comforter and blanket away from her wife. Cam then lifted the sheet and crawled back in bed and over to her wife. Jo was still laying on her back, her right arm across her torso where Cam put it when she got out of bed. Cam settled next to her wife on her side leaving the sheet at their waist.

Cam leaned over to her wife and gently placed a kiss to Jo's pulse point; she sucked on the soft skin there for a moment. She pulled away when she felt Jo shifting slightly in reaction to the kiss. Cam went in again; this time she kissed Jo's on her lips. She continued kissing her wife. It only took one brush of Cam's tongue across her wife's lips for Jo to become fully awake and now responding to her wife. Once Cam felt Jo responding, she shifted more of her weight onto her wife's body. She tenderly placed her thigh against Jo's sex. After the kiss ended, Jo took a moment to catch her breath.

"Wow. You gonna wake up like that more often?" Asked Jo.

"Most definitely." Replied Cam.

"You exhausted me earlier. I needed a bit of rest and now I can return the favor." Added Cam.

"Oh really. Well, I'm right here for the taking." Replied Jo seductively leaning to her wife for a kiss.

Cam took the lead and pushed Jo onto her back. It had been years since Cam had been with a woman. The feel of Jo beneath her was exquisite. Cam kissed her way down Jo's chest. When she reached her breasts, she licked across the peak. Now sufficiently wet, she blew across it. The sensation of the chilled air caused Jo to suddenly take in a breath. Cam continued as she took the peak into her mouth and began sucking ferociously. Cam moved her free hand down Jo's torso to find her very wet and very aroused wife ready, willing and able for her. As Cam's fingers slid through her wife's velvety folds she looked up to see the effect she was having on Jo. She loved what she saw.

Soon Cam had entered her wife with several fingers and Jo was in ecstasy. Cam added stimulation to Jo's clit and that nearly had her undone. The orgasm ripped through Jo's body like a tidal wave. She was spent and out of breath. Cam pulled the covers back over them both and she maneuvered her wife into her arms. It didn't take long for Jo to fall asleep and Cam not long after.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly on this Saturday before Thanksgiving. It was forcing its way into the room in and around the blinds that covered the windows. Their backs were to the windows trying to avoid the sun. Jo was spooning Cam with an arm wrapped protectively around her wife. Cam was the first to wake. She felt the weight of her wife's body against hers; she looked down and saw her wife's arm wrapped around her. She felt as though she was cocooned by her wife and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. No matter what happened from this point on, she knew that they would always be together. After what they have already encountered in the short span of their relationship; she felt confident that nothing would ever tear them apart.

Cam turned slightly pushing her body into her wife's and this movement brought Jo into consciousness. When Cam's body settled on her back, Jo snuggled against her side burying her head in her wife's neck. She let out a contented sigh as she felt Cam's arms envelop her. After a few moments of quiet, both were ready to face to world. Jo reluctantly pulled away from her wife to look into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Morning." Said Jo, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning." Replied Cam.

"Was…What happened…Are you…" Stuttered Jo trying to make sure everything was OK between the ladies.

"Honey, last night was perfect. I wanted it, I wanted you. I love you." Said Cam trying to settled her wife's nerves.

"I love you too, so much." Replied Jo needing to seal the declaration with a passionate kiss.

After both had gotten what they needed from their morning kiss, they pulled apart.

"I guess we really are married now?" Asked Jo.

"With the relationship consummated and all." Continued Jo.

"Legally, yes. I'm quite starved, how about breakfast?" Asked Cam.

Jo didn't like Cam's response; it made her realize how everything that has happened to them has occurred out of order. They were dating, then married, sharing a bed before any anything more than kisses had occurred. Now they've admitted their love for each other and have now consummated their relationship but no wedding occurred. Jo was pulled from her thoughts by her wife.

"Hey, where were you?" Asked Cam.

"Nowhere really."

"It's almost 9am. As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you, we did have plans for today."

"I know. Sorry."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, yes. Everything is fine. I promise."

"OK. You go shower and I'll start breakfast."

"Bossy much?"

"Sometimes, but you love me anyway."

"I do." Replied Jo as she stole one last kiss as she headed for the bathroom.

After breakfast, Cam went to shower and dress. Jo went to see what was left on the computer project that was interrupted from the night before. Cam had everything hooked up, they just needed to turn it on and go through the setup procedures. So that's what Jo did. By the time Cam showered, dressed and found her wife in their office, Jo was making a few prints for their plans for the day. The goal for the day was to trade both their cars for cars that were more them and what they wanted. They had been driving the four-door Honda mostly. The other car was a non-descrip Ford Taurus. Both were several years old. They had spoken to Agent Hammond who had arranged for the deposit of money into their account to purchase new cars with the stipulation of keeping the price tag under $30,000 for each car.

They found the car online that Cam wanted at a local dealership. It was barely under the limit, but with the trade in and maybe some negotiation they could get a few more thousand dollars off that price. By lunch time, they were headed home with Cam's used silver 2003 BMW 330 Ci 2D Coupe. It wasn't Cam's preferred make of car, Mercedes; but it will do for now. They fixed some lunch before heading out with the Taurus to find Jo a new car. They knew they wanted something with four-wheel drive to handle the Texas winters. They were able to sweet talk the salesman into knocking off an additional $5,000 on top plus their trade-in for a great deal on a nearly new white Ford Expedition Eddie Bauer edition. By the time they got home, they were extremely pleased with their purchases and they decided to venture out and celebrate.

They found a nice restaurant and for the first time in nearly six weeks the ladies were feeling almost like their old selves, only differences were the local and the fact that they are in love. The ladies enjoyed their night out and continued it at home by making love again. This new facet of their relationship had them in a constant state of arousal and always wanting to be close to each other.

Thanksgiving came around and the ladies celebrated their first holiday together as a couple. They decided to try and cook a traditional Thanksgiving meal. They bought a small turkey breast and the necessary items for the trimmings, complete with pumpkin pie. They couldn't resist; they had to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Cam and Jo had followed Agent Hammond's requests to not search out any information about family back home or what may have been printed about themselves. But to be able to watch the parade on national TV, they just had too. Neither realized how much it would affect them. Yes, it made them terribly homesick, but it gave them both hope. Hope that someday, they'll be able to go home and see the parade in person as they had for so many years.

After a few moments of solitude, just being in each others' arms, comforting each other, they got started on their Thanksgiving meal. It was nearly 4pm when everything was ready. They fell into bed early that night. They didn't make love, but they held each other close all night. After the long Thanksgiving holiday had passed, the ladies were actually getting into the Christmas spirit. They started shopping for decorations; they would need everything. They also started doing their gift shopping for each other as well. It would be another two weeks before they would get the live tree. Jo never had one before. Most Christmas' she didn't even bother with a tree; she always volunteered to work so that the guys with families could be with their spouses and their kids. Cam convinced Jo that a live tree was a must. Though they missed home, their friends and their families; slowly they were getting acclimated to their new life.

Come Christmas Eve, there seemed to be a different kind of energy in the air between the ladies. They decided to volunteer on Christmas Eve at a shelter helping serve a Christmas meal to the homeless. Jo thought they needed to start their own traditions and volunteering would be one of them.

"Babe? Since we are doing our Christmas meal tomorrow, how about we stop on the way home and get take out? We can curl up on the sofa and watch Christmas movies." Asked Jo as they were leaving the shelter.

"Oh, I like that idea." Replied Cam as they got into Jo's Expedition.

"Thai?"

"I haven't had Thai in a long time. That sounds perfect."

They stopped by a Thai restaurant that they had been wanting to try. Soon they were pulling into their garage. They left the food in the kitchen and they both went to change into their pajamas, which were lounge pants and long sleeve tee shirts. They grabbed their take out, forks and a couple of beers and ensconced themselves on the sofa. Cam had never really been a regular beer drinker. She would have an occasional beer. Now, having to adjust to a limited income, she can't afford the $200+ bottles of wine that she was accustom too.

That night when they crawled into bed, they made love. Something seemed different this time…more right…more permanent. When the sun rose on Christmas Day, things were brighter and not just because they had a white Christmas, their commitment to each other seemed more solidified. Jo slipped from their bed and went to the kitchen. The coffee was made as it was set to a timer now. She warmed a couple of the blueberry muffins that the neighbors had brought by and poured two cups of coffee. She put everything on a tray and went back up to their bedroom. She set the tray on the nightstand and slid back into bed.

Jo had pulled on her lounge pants and the tee shirt she had on the night before; her wife was still sans pajamas. Jo reached for her wife laying her hand softly on Cam stomach. She rubbed small circles with her thumb as her hand gradually moved up her wife's torso. Just as Jo cupped Cam's breast, she placed a kiss to her wife's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." Said Jo after kissing her wife.

"Hmm. Merry Christmas."

"I brought you breakfast in bed."

Cam opened eyes to see Jo settling back in bed under the covers but sitting up against the head board. Cam rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down to the floor grabbing the long sleeve tee shirt that had been discarded the night before. As she sat back up, she slipped the tee shirt and moved to sit beside her wife.

"What do we have?" Asked Cam.

"Muffins and coffee."

They were quiet at first; nibbling on the muffins and sipping their coffee. Their started off with small talk and eventually they were discussing their prospective jobs. Cam's boss had emailed her all of the info for the classes she was teaching and had the text books delivered to the house. After New Year's Cam planned on moving into her office and getting it set up. She also needed to do a bit of shopping for teaching supplies. Though she had never taught, she remember how her Harvard professors taught and she planned on following their leads. Jo would also be starting after the first of the year. She didn't anticipate the crime that she dealt with on a daily basis in New York, but still, there is crime everywhere.

After finishing their muffins and coffee, Cam pulled back on her lounge pants and they went downstairs to have their Christmas. Jo turned on the lights on the Christmas tree and turned the gas logs on in the fireplace while Cam went to put the breakfast dishes in the sink and refill their coffee mugs. When Cam got back to the living room, she found her wife sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket with two piles of presents set out in front of her. Cam could help but laugh at the site. She joined her wife and got a blanket for herself as well. They took turns opening their gifts. Each was surprised how well they had gotten to know the other in such a short amount of time.

As Jo laid down to bed that night, she tried to remember her past Christmas'. She couldn't, not really. One or two came to mind from her childhood, but the reason they were memorable was not good. She couldn't imagine her life now without her wife in it. It was impossible.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days after Christmas, the ladies had spent most of the day out and about. They had been shopping for teaching supplies for Cam. Between the text books, prior teacher's syllabus and online research Cam had her classes planned out. She still needed to do each classes' daily plan, but she had an outline to follow now. One afternoon they were sitting in front of the fire both with hot mugs of cocoa. Cam was working on some of her lesson plans and Jo was reading a crime novel when someone rang their door bell. Jo got up to answer it and found their neighbor, Ryan, from next door. Apparently some of their mail got mixed in with his. Jo invited him inside from the cold.

"Hey Babe, we got company." Said Jo to Cam and she and Ryan came into the living room.

"Hello, Ryan."

"Hi ya, Cam. The mailman accidentally put a couple of pieces of your mail in my box." Said Ryan as he handed the mail to Cam.

"Thank you. Did you have a good holiday?" Asked Cam.

"I did. I went home and did the family thing." Replied Ryan.

"Where's home?" Asked Jo.

"Las Vegas. My mother was a showgirl. My dad saw her once on stage and that was it. It was love at first sight for them. They were married by the end of the week and mom quit dancing. My dad was just out of the service and not sure what to do with his life when he and some of his buddies decided to have one last blow out between the service and real life, so they went to Vegas. My dad ended up settling there with my mom; he got a job working in security at Caesar's Palace and now he is the head of security for the Bellagio. My mom, she became a stay at home mom. My sister was born first, then me and then my baby brother. Every so often I have to go home and take my penance."

"For what?" Asked Cam amused of Ryan's life story.

"Both my brother and sister are married and my mom is all over me to settle down and find a good man. I just haven't met the right guy that gives me that spark, you know."

Cam and Jo's eyes met each others. Ryan saw this and couldn't resist commenting.

"Yeah!" He said pointing from Jo to Cam and back to Jo. "That!"

Both ladies blushed slightly. They saw a change in Ryan's demeanor.

"OK, brilliant idea! I'm having a New Year's Eve party. Will you two come? They'll be a few folks from the neighborhood and then mostly my friends from work and school." Asked Ryan.

Cam and Jo looked to each other for an indication as to what the other wanted to do. They both saw agreement in each other's face.

"Sure. We'd be glad to come." Replied Jo.

"Excellent. Well, ladies, I shall take my leave. In case I don't see you before then, anytime after 7pm on New Year's Eve. If you wish to bring a heavy hors d'oeuvre or dessert, feel free. Otherwise, only your presence is required." Said Ryan.

"Thank you, kind sir. We shall see you then." Replied Cam in the same proper accent.

Ryan left and the ladies resumed their earlier activities. The few days passed and New Year's Eve was upon them. They opted to splurge on an expensive bottle of wine for the party. The ladies enjoyed themselves meeting new people. Ryan introduced them to a lesbian couple, Beth and Megan who were good friends of his. The foursome seemed to hit it off well. Plans were made for dinner over the long New Year's Eve weekend. When midnight had rolled around Jo and Cam had found a quiet corner in Ryan's house to be alone to ring in the new year.

As the whoops and hollers were commencing and the start of Auld Lang Syne, Jo pulled her wife into her arms.

"Happy New Year!" Said Jo softly.

"Happy New Year!" Replied Cam.

Jo leaned forward and gave Cam an Eskimo kiss before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss filled with love. After a few minutes, when both needed more oxygen they pulled apart. Blue eyes saw brown filled with love and lust. Brown saw the same adoration and arousal in blue. Jo went back for another quick kiss.

"Let's go say good night to Rye. Suddenly, I am in the mood to make love to my wife." Said Jo as she turned to walk away pulling Cam with her by the hand.

They walked through the dining room into the kitchen and found their host there. They said their goodbyes and thanks for the invitation to his party. They also spoke to Beth and Megan setting a time and place for their dinner. They got their coats from the spare bedroom and bundled up for the short walk across the yard to their home.

The ladies had no sooner gotten through their front door locking it behind them when their desires took over. Jo had pushed Cam up against the front door kissing her hard and pulling at her heavy coat. They stopped for a moment and each rid themselves of their coats. Jo resumed her earlier position pinning Cam back against the door. This time Cam started unbuttoning her wife's blouse and Jo was pulling Cam's shirt tail out of her jeans. Cam pushed Jo back enough so that she could get Jo's blouse off and she was forcing Jo back towards the stairs. Rather quickly as the ladies made their way upstairs to their bedroom they were able to completely undress each other. By the time they fell into bed both were completely naked.

Jo continued her assault on Cam's lips, throat, chest, breasts, etc. She couldn't get enough of her wife. There was no patch of skin that she wanted to leave untouched, unkissed. Jo had left a trail of kisses down Cam's torso and now she was at her belly button; her tongue had dipped in and out of it a couple of times. She had the intense feeling of nearly complete contentment wash over her. She was hoping Cam was feeling the same thing. She wanted to show Cam just how much she truly loved her. Jo stopped what she was doing and moved back up to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Cam eyes followed Jo's as she moved up in their bed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Asked Cam looking into Jo's eyes seeing near tears.

"No, nothing wrong. It's just…I…Can I…I want to taste you." Said Jo tentatively.

A small smile came across Cam's face. She leaned up to capture her wife's lips and then she settled back down in their bed.

"Honey, I love you. I'm yours mind, body and soul."

Jo settled herself between her wife's legs giving her perfect access to her core. It wasn't long before Cam was in ecstasy due to the talents of her wife's tongue. Jo brought Cam to her strongest orgasm to date, so much so that it was several minutes for Cam to come around and respond to Jo afterwards.

"Jesus, where did you learn to do that?" Asked a breathless Cam.

"I don't know. Once I started I couldn't stop. I just followed your lead with how you were reacting to me and what I was doing."

"Well, I have to tell you that was the best orgasm I have ever experienced."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I know you love me and I love you too, so completely." Replied Cam as she rolled on top of Jo.

Cam leaned down to kissed her wife. She immediately tasted the remnants of herself on her wife's lips. She pulled back to gaze into her wife's big brown eyes.

"Mind if I return the favor?" Asked Cam.

"Not at all." Replied Jo.

Cam then went about loving her wife. She also tasted her wife for the first time too. Each time they made love, they learned something new about each other and what they liked or disliked. They both knew that they would have a very healthy sex life. Considering what they had previously been exposed to in their prior life, this was definitely a welcomed development in their lives.

A week into the new year, the ladies started work. Jo was paired up with an officer, Dylan Parks, to learn the ropes. Once Jo got the hang of things, she would mostly work in the office overseeing the other officers' daily activities. If they happened to be shorthanded, she might have to take a shift patrolling campus. Jo had read about the Voices Against Violence program that the university offered and she spoke to her Lieutenant about volunteering. He gave her the necessary contact info. Even though Jo was no longer involved on a daily basis with sexual violence, it was a subject that would always remain close to her heart. This way she felt that she would still be able to help survivors of sexual violence.

Cam spent the first week setting up her office and settling in. She had requested quite a few law books to make up her own make shift law library. Those had arrived so she unpacked those first and put them away on the shelves. Once that was done, she went about hanging up a few photos and her prepared college, law and teaching degrees. Lastly, she set up her desk. It took about three days to get all of that done. So spent the last two days preparing her notes for the first two weeks of classes.

Over the weekend before classes started, Cam practice on Jo as her audience. It's not that she was nervous; she had no problems speaking in front of people, judges, rapists and murderers. She wanted to practice to make sure that she was delivering the material confidently and in an easy manner for her students to understand.

Come the first day of classes, Cam woke up a bit nervous. Jo could tell that her wife was nervous. When Cam got nervous, she'd get clumsy. After dropping her hair brush for the third time, Jo decided to try to calm her wife. After getting dressed, Jo slipped downstairs and made her wife a cup of tea. She didn't think Cam needed caffeine at the moment. She also fixed a piece of toast with a light spread of honey. She set the table and then went about fixing her cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

"What's this?" Asked Cam as she came into the kitchen.

"I thought this might settle your nerves a bit." Replied Jo.

Cam walked over to her wife and kissed her softly.

"Thank you. You always seemed to know what I need."

"You're welcome."

Soon they were making their way into their garage. Jo opened the passenger door of Cam's BMW for Cam to place her belongings in the front seat. Then, Jo walked around the car to the driver's side, opening that door for her wife. They stood in the open door way for a few moments.

"You'll do fine. Just remember who you really are; the take no prisoners ADA who has faced down judges, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, drug lords and won. You will have no problem commanding a classroom of green wanna-be lawyers."

"Thank you. I love you." Replied Cam stealing a kiss from her wife.

"I love you, too." Replied Jo, this time kissing her wife more passionately.

Jo held the door as her wife got in her car.

"I'll call during my lunch break." Added Cam.

"Alright. Good luck, not that you need it." Replied Jo as she closed the car door.

Jo watched as her wife back out of the garage and driveway. She waited until she no longer saw her car before climbing into her Expedition. Before long each lady had pulled into their respective parking lots ready to begin this new chapter of their lives.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm not one for responding to reviews lately. Mostly, I have just been really busy that it's even been difficult to find time to write.**

**A few of you have questioned that it's been drama free. Well, I've only got a few stories under my belt so I still consider myself very much a novice when it comes to writing. There is one thing coming down the pike in a few chapters that will bring a new dynamic to the ladies. I have a couple other ideas further down the road as well. My original idea was (Ghost does not happen) to bring the ladies full circle and allow them to go home. **

**Someone else questioned them being placed at such a large university…there is a method to my madness, though it will probably be a while before I reveal that, so hang in there.**

**I've not written any sequels to any of my stories, but I can definitely see ending the story after their return and then a sequel for settling back into their lives in NY. Will my original vision change? I don't know. But I will say that there will be a few sprinkles of drama through my story, but don't expect it to be one trial and tribulation after another. That's not my style and to be honest, for now, I'm more comfortable with this being a love story. Maybe in future stories, once I'm more comfortable in my skills, I move into the action/adventure style with a good dose of romance.**

**I do want to thank all the readers, even the lurkers who don't review or message me. I know you're there. I'm not a review hound and I won't hold my story hostage just to get reviews. I like getting them, good or bad, I can take the criticism along with the praise.**

**I've had this story rolling around in my brain for quite a long time, probably since I first started writing "Only You" (my first A/O story). So just know it is a story that I want to do justice.**

**I just wanted to take a few minutes to acknowledge the readers.**

**Thanks and on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Disclaimers Apply<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Cam's first class was just a little rough, but having only to deal with roll call, getting to know you and other housekeeping items, it wasn't too bad. She told the group that she was married and had previously worked as a prosecutor before moving on to teaching. That was all the info she was comfortable giving her students.

Jo's first day was uneventful as well. She and Dylan patrolled the campus. He tried to point out the problem areas and such. They were in one of the campus police cars for a while and they also walked a bit as well. They were sitting outside in one of the courtyards with a cup of coffee people watching and talking about the campus with Dylan filling in Jo on how they do things. Jo shifted on the bench with some of her weight on her left shoulder; Dylan saw her grimace in response to the pain.

"Sarge, you OK?" Asked the officer.

"Yeah, I'm still healing."

"From what?"

"The Leu didn't tell you?"

"No."

"One of the reasons I came here was because I decided to leave the force in Atlanta after I was shot in the line of duty. It happened last fall, but with the cold, it gets to aching sometimes." Said Jo as she reached inside her coat to massage her shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well, we were ready for a change. My wife wanted a change of scenery anyway. She's teaching at the law school here."

"That's cool. We have a lot of husband and wife, I mean a lot of couples who both work for the university."

"Mind if we head back to the car? Maybe if I can get warm, my shoulder will ease up."

"Yeah, sure, come on."

"Thanks, Dylan."

Both ladies made it through their first few days and were easing into their new jobs. Two times a week, they would be able to have lunch together. On those days Cam would get home first so she would make dinner. The other three nights, they got home around the same time. Either Jo would cook supper or they would do it together depending on how much work Cam needed to do for the next day.

Before either lady realized it, nearly a month had gone by. They were both comfortable in their new positions. Cam was surprised as how much she enjoyed teaching. She liked knowing that she was helping to develop the legal minds of up and coming attorneys.

Jo had been thinking about something for a while now, really ever since the first night she and her wife made love. She had to do most of her research on campus; she did not want Cam finding any of the websites she was visiting. Jo was making special plans for Valentine's day and wanted it to be a surprise for her wife. Jo took a half day off from work the Friday of Valentine's Day weekend. She left campus and headed straight home. Quickly, she changed out of her police uniform and into jeans and a soft cashmere sweater. Then she packed two bags, one for her and one for Cam; mostly casual clothes and their toiletries for a weekend away.

Once downstairs with the bags, she made herself a bite of lunch. Lastly, she packed together their personal laptop. Jo took their bags out through the kitchen into the garage and packed the back of her Expedition. She returned inside for the laptop and her Glock. She popped the clip out double checking that it was loaded. Jo pushed the clip back into the butt of the gun and checked the safety setting before holstering her weapon. Now back in the garage, she unlocked the lock box in the back of the Expedition and placed the laptop and her gun inside, then locked it back. Lastly, she doubled checked that the house was locked up tight.

Jo pulled her leather coat on and zipped it up; she pulled on her hat and left the garage through the standard door locking it behind her. It was chilly and a cool steady wind was blowing. She only had to walk to the end of the block. There she was able to catch the shuttle back to campus. She got off at Cam's building and she walked around back to the faculty parking lot. Jo got in her wife's car and headed for home. She swapped back to the Expedition and now right on schedule to pick up her wife with one more quick stop along the way.

Soon Jo was pulling back into the parking lot behind Cam's building and into Cam's parking space. Jo hopped out of her Expedition, locking it and headed inside to the stairs. She took them two at a time to the third floor. Cam's office was the second one from the stairwell. When Jo arrived, the door was open; she knocked lightly on the glass to alert her wife to her presence and kept one hand behind her back holding the item that she had stopped for along the way.

"Hey! What are you doing here and in civilian clothes?" Asked Cam.

Jo swaggered the 10 feet of so across the floor to her wife's desk. She brought her hand from behind her back and presented her wife with one single red rose. Cam stood and moved around her desk to greet her wife taking the rose from her wife's hand. She brought it under her nose and inhaled its scent then leaned in to kiss her wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day, one day early." Said Jo.

"Thank you Sweetheart. Since you are not in uniform, I assume you have plans for us this evening?" Asked Cam.

Jo leaned back against the front of her wife's desk pulling Cam with her into her arms. Jo rested her hands at the small of Cam's back while Cam's hands worked inside of Jo's now unzipped jacket.

"Yes." Kiss. "This evening." Kiss. "Tomorrow." Kiss. "Tomorrow night." Kiss. "Sunday. You get the picture?" Asked Jo.

"Yes, I do." Said Cam.

Now the ladies were passionately kissing. They probably would have continued where they were for a while, but one of Cam's students happened upon them. The ladies were slightly startled by the knock on the door.

"Whoops. Sorry Professor Whitely-Garrett, I didn't mean to interrupt." Said the student.

"It's OK, Patrick. Come in. Patrick, this is my wife, Sergeant Jo Ann Whitely-Garrett. Jo, this is Patrick Bergen, one of my students."

Patrick and Jo exchanged handshakes and pleasantries. Cam went back around her desk and began packing up her things and her laptop. Jo stepped off to the side to allow her wife to talk with her student.

"I had a question, Professor. I'm struggling with the assignment that's due on Monday. I see several different sides to the situation, I don't know if I can really choose the one that I feel in my heart I would follow." Said Patrick.

Cam had given the students a hypothetical situation that would leave the students, acting as the prosecutor, to have to decide between the law and their conscious.

"OK, you don't feel that you can definitely choose which side?"

"No, it's…it's such a huge decision. I mean if this were real life, literally someone's life would hang in the balance."

"That is true. Patrick, you are going to be faced with situations like this probably more often than you would prefer. If you are going to be a prosecutor, you are going to have to figure out your convictions and stick to them. Hang on."

Cam picked up a pen from her desk and on her legal pad she started writing. After a minute or so, she tore the top sheet of the paper off and handed it to Patrick.

"Here, read these cases. Then I want you to take a break, relax, do something mindless, exercise, play a video game. After a couple of hours, come back to the assignment. I think you'll find it much easier to figure out where your heart and convictions lie with this situation."

"OK. Thank you Professor. Nice to meet you Sergeant." Said Patrick as he left the office.

"So, where are you taking me?" Asked Cam to her wife.

"Nope, not gonna tell. It's a surprise." Teased Jo.

"A surprise, huh?"

"Yep."

Jo took Cam's bag with the laptop and slung it over her good shoulder. She then picked up Cam's other bag she carries to and from class, leaving Cam only with her purse. They left the office and Cam locked the door behind her. They walked down the hall opposite the stairs to the elevator. When they got outside to the parking lot, Cam was taken aback that her BMW was not where she had left it.

"Um, Sweetheart? Where is my car?" Asked Cam as they were walking to Jo's Expedition.

"It's at home. I came and got it earlier. So we could leave straight from here."

Cam followed Jo to the back of their SUV. Cam saw that when Jo opened the back that their bags were in the back apparently packed and ready to go. Jo unlocked the lock box and added Cam's work laptop to their personal laptop and Jo's gun. She locked it back; then placed Cam's other school bag in the back and shut the gate. Jo walked with Cam to the passenger side door and Jo opened it. She reached for Cam's jacket and took it off of her wife before she got in the vehicle. Jo shut the door once Cam was inside the still warm SUV. Jo carried Cam's coat with her back around to the driver's side and she opened the back door placing Cam's coat on the back seat; then adding her leather jacket as well. Jo closed the door and climbed into the driver's side ready to begin their journey.

They talked for a little while as Jo drove them out of the city. Cam only tried a few more times to find out where they were going. She finally gave up after a while. Soon the quiet road noise lulled Cam into sleep. She woke again when a bump in the road jostled her awake. As she was waking up more her eyes caught sight of a sign for the city limits to Gavelston.

"Galveston?" Asked Cam.

"Yep. I know its February, but it is supposed to be unseasonably warm this weekend; upper 60s, maybe 70. I thought we could celebrate Valentine's at the beach?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Said Cam as she shifted to place a light kiss to her wife's cheek.

The sun was setting as they pulled into the parking lot of the beach front hotel. They parked and got their bags out of the back of the Expedition. Jo also unlocked the lockbox and got out their personal laptop and her Glock. She slipped the Glock inside her duffel bag before closing the hatch and locking the vehicle. The ladies checked in and headed to their ocean front suite. They were on the sixth floor with a wonderful view of the ocean. The couple unpacked and decided to take up the concierge on his suggestion for the restaurant across the street. They changed clothes and Jo hid her Glock in a holster at the small of her back. The ladies felt safer with the gun away from home. Cam did not argue or make any comments about Jo bringing her gun with them.

With the sun now set, a brisk ocean breeze had picked up. The temperature was dropping probably down to mid 40s. The ladies walked to the corner arm in arm and crossed the street at the stoplight. For a Friday evening the restaurant was quite full. They had to wait for about 20 minutes to be seated as they did not have a reservation.

After a pleasant and enjoyable meal, the ladies were back in their suite. Both had showered and changed into their pajamas. They settled into bed each seeking the other's arms for the night.

"Sweetheart, this weekend getaway was a great idea." Said Cam as she snuggled into her wife's protective arms.

"The weekend has just started, Babe. Let's get some sleep. I have big plans for tomorrow." Replied Jo.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 8**

Jo being a light sleeper felt confident that the alarm set to vibrate would wake her in time for the plans she had on Saturday morning. The buzzing of her phone on the nightstand did indeed wake her up but not her wife. She reached to turn on the lamp so she could see the phone to order room service. She ordered a half pot of coffee and a couple of pastries. Then she had the task of waking her wife and convincing her to get up.

Cam had unconsciously turned away from the light when Jo turned it on. Now she was laying on her side. Jo slid over in the king size bed and spooned her wife. With her free hand, Jo moved the locks of blond hair to expose her wife's supple neck. As she moved to kiss her wife there, that free hand snaked under Cam's tank top searching for a breast. Once Jo found what she wanted she picked up the pace with her kisses and started massaging her wife's breast. In between kisses she called for her wife to wake up.

"Babe, wake up?" Said Jo softly.

"Mmm."

"Babe, I have a surprise for you. Come on."

"Don't wanna. Sleepin' good."

Jo loved how when Cam was tired or drunk her pronunciation of words fell short of the well educated person she is normally known as.

"I promise. You'll love my surprise."

Cam leaned back into her, turning over on her back and continued to now be laying on her opposite side. She shielded her eyes a moment to allow them time to adjust to the lamp being on. Now she was able to get a glimpse of the clock.

"Sweetheart, the sun isn't even up yet. Why are we up so early?" Asked Cam as she fell back into the bed on her back.

"I want to see the sunrise, with you."

Cam moved her arm that she had draped over her eyes to look at her wife.

"Seriously?"

Jo leaned over and kissed her wife.

"Yep. Seriously. Come on. Coffee will be here shortly."

Jo got up from bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Cam heard the shower start. She did get up and chose her clothes to put on. A knock came to the door, she put on the hotel bath robe and she slipped her wife's gun into the deep pocket. She went to the door and asked who was there. The reply was room service. With the security lock on she opened the door slightly. Satisfied, she shut the door, removed the lock and let the room service waiter in. He proceeded into the room and placed the tray on the table. Cam signed the ticket and walked him to the door.

By the time Jo was finished with her shower, Cam had eaten her pastry and had a cup and a half of coffee. The ladies traded places and Cam went to shower while Jo dressed, then ate her pastry while nursing a cup of coffee. Cam exited the bathroom showered and freshly dressed.

"OK. Let's go see the sunrise." Said Cam.

Jo got up from the table taking one last swallow of her coffee. She picked up her gun from the nightstand where Cam left it and slipped it into the holster at the small of her back. Neither carried a purse; they put most of their belongings in the safe in their room and only took what they could carry in their jeans pockets. Jo grabbed an extra blanket from their closet and they left their room arm in arm.

They headed out of the hotel to the beach. They did not go far until they chose a spot to spread the blanket out and they sat down on the blanket. Jo stretched her legs out in front of her and Cam sat with her knees bent to the side so that she could lean into her wife's side. They sat there quietly as they watched the pink and orange hue grow brighter. It was cool. The ocean breeze was light and constant. They could feel the temperature get warmer as the sky grew brighter. Once Jo saw the sun start to peak over the horizon she turned to her wife and took Cam's hands in hers.

"Alex."

Cam was a bit startled that her wife used her real name, but she didn't say anything. She just turned to look into her wife's beautiful brown eyes and gave her every ounce of attention in her body.

"Alex, I love you. I know that without a doubt I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are beautiful beyond words, not just your outer beauty, but what's in here and in here." Said Jo as a finger lightly traced down the side of Cam's face at her temple before moving to her chest where her heart lies beneath.

"We didn't do things the conventional way to get where we are. I know we would much rather be at our real home with our friends and family, but you are my home, my family. The one thing we missed along our crazy route to get to this point and time was a wedding. I want to give you that. I also wanted us to have a real date that means something to the both of us for our anniversary." Continued Jo.

Jo took a minute to stand and then pulled her wife up to join her. There they stood on the beach, with the sun trying to burst into the day shining to their side. Jo took Cam's hands in hers pulled them tight against her chest as she spoke from her heart.

"Alex, I never thought I would find someone that I could love so completely much less have them love me back just as much. I would hope that if things hadn't happened the way that they did that we would have continued dating, got engaged and married. Someday, I promise you a fall wedding in Central Park with all of our friends and family surrounding us. But for now, we will have this time, here just the two of us and the sun. I promise to love, honor and above all else protect you. I know we will survive this situation; we will go home someday. So, Alex, I take you to be my wife from now until eternity, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, you are mine and I am yours forever." Said Jo.

Jo reached up to brush away the few tears that were now slipping down her wife's cheeks. Cam cleared her throat and took a quick few seconds to compose her thoughts.

"Liv, I never thought I would find what we have either. For so long I told myself that my career would be enough to make me happy. But what I didn't know was that finding someone to love and spend my life with, well, it's a level of happiness that I didn't know existed. I wish we were back home with our friends and family too, but you have no idea how thankful I am that you are here with me. I know I would not have been able to survive the last few months without you. I'm going to hold you to that promise of a fall wedding in Central Park. I love my surprise for this weekend here to have our wedding at the beach. And I forgive you for waking me up to see the sunrise. Seeing all those beautiful pinks, oranges and reds that lets me know that each day is a miracle. We could have died that night, but we survived. I promise to love, honor and keep you. I take you to be my wife from now until eternity, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, you are mine and I am yours forever." Said Cam.

"So, I can kiss the bride now, right?" Teased Jo.

"Oh, you can most definitely kiss the bride!" Replied Cam.

Jo pulled Cam into a searing kiss; tongues dueled for dominance as the waves crashed along the shore and the faint sounds of sea gulls in the distance. When both ladies had kissed all of the oxygen from their lungs they finally separated.

"Wow! You really know how to show a girl a good time." Said Cam.

"Well, how about we go back upstairs and get on with our honeymoon? What do you say, Professor?" Asked Jo wagging her eye brows.

"That sounds like the second best idea you've had for this weekend." Replied Cam.

One more quick kiss was needed. The ladies picked up the blanket and shook as much sand from it as they could before they headed back inside the hotel. They stopped at the front desk long enough to find out where they could leave the sandy blanket. The front desk clerk provided them a garbage bag to put it in and then he took it from them. The ladies crossed the expansive lobby to the elevators. They had to wait a few minutes. They were holding hands with their fingers laced together. Every so often one would give the other a kiss on the cheek or to the side of the other's head. It was getting hard to keep the libidos in check. Finally the elevator arrived and once it emptied they got on. They were alone for their entire ride to the six floor and they made out like teenagers. Even when the elevator dinged alerting them to their arrival on their floor, they did not budge.

"Ahem, ladies? Is this your floor?" A man's voice asked.

The ladies broke from the kiss but stayed in each other's arms.

"Oops. Sorry." Replied Jo as they stepped from the elevator.

"Not a problem, just didn't want you to miss your floor." Replied the man as he got on the elevator.

The doors shut and the ladies continued down the hall to their room. Jo reached in her back pocket for the key card and slid it through the lock on their door and pushed it open. Cam started into the room but Jo pulled her back.

"Hang on." Said Jo.

"Why?" Asked Cam.

"Because of this." Said Jo as she reached to pick Cam up and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I have to carry my bride across the threshold. It's tradition." Added Jo.

"Far be it from me to argue with tradition." Replied Cam.

Jo walked them through the doorway cleanly, no bumps of shoulders or feet to the door frame. Cam reached with her hand behind Jo and slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' placard on the door before she closed it and flipped the security lock over. Jo continued over to the bed; she planted a knee on the bed to place her wife in the middle of their still unmade bed. As Jo pulled her arms out from under her wife she place each one beside Cam's shoulders so that she was now hovering over her wife.

"I love you, so much." Said Jo softly.

"Me too. I love you too." Replied Cam.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 9**

Jo dropped down to gently and passionately capture her wife's lips. As she pulled away she slipped from the bed her hands trailed to Cam's hips and down the outside of her thighs. When she reached her wife's feet, she tugged Cam's tennis shoes off then her socks. While Jo was doing this, Cam had propped her upper body on her elbows. She watched intently as Jo removed her socks and shoes. When Jo saw the position her wife was in, she reached next for Cam's waist and she tugged Cam's shirt tail free. As Jo pulled the garment up exposing Cam's torso, Cam raised up enough for Jo to remove the shirt.

Jo resumed kissing her wife. Cam pulled her wife closer to her; she always loved the feeling of her wife's weight on top of her. As Jo laid kisses from Cam's chest, throat, cheeks and lips, Cam worked Jo's shirt up to her wife's shoulders. Jo took a quick second to shed her shirt to appease her wife. Jo had now pulled the straps of Cam's bra off of her shoulders and far enough down to expose her wife's breasts. After paying some attention to the twin mounds, Jo slid down her wife's body laying a trail of kisses along her torso. Once reached her bellybutton, she wasted no time in ridding her wife of her jeans and panties. In the meantime, Cam undid her bra and tossed it to the floor with the growing pile of clothes.

Jo was about to resume her position on top of her wife when Cam stopped her.

"You are way to overdressed, Sergeant!" Panted Cam.

Jo stopped long enough to look down her body to realize her wife was right.

"Well, let me remedy that." Said Jo as she stepped out of her tennis shoes.

"Let me help." Suggested Cam.

Cam sat up on the edge of the bed and began undoing her wife's jeans while Jo unhooked her bra. Cam started to push Jo's jeans and boy shorts down when Jo took over pushing them to the floor. She paused just a moment longer to slip off her socks.

"Much better." Said Cam.

"Now come make love to me." Added Cam.

"As you wish, Professor." Replied Jo as she lowered herself back down onto her wife's body.

It wasn't long before Jo was settled in between her wife's legs with her tongue buried deep within her wife's sex. Jo brought Cam to orgasm twice and soon Cam was repaying the favor. By lunchtime the ladies were wrapped in other's arms fast asleep from their morning activities.

The rest of the weekend the ladies stayed huddled in their room only breaking occasionally for food and a shared bath or shower. After a lazy Sunday morning relaxing in bed and a long sensual bath the ladies packed up and just barely made their checkout time. They drove for about an hour before stopping for lunch. It was late afternoon when the ladies arrived back in Austin to their house. They unpacked and got prepared for work the next day then had sometime to relax and unwind from their trip. They both felt something different between them. Their relationship felt more complete, more permanent.

Jo and Cam fell back into their routine. Cam was surprised how much she enjoyed teaching and Jo noticed the drive and determination that she was used to seeing Cam put into her work when she was trying a case become just as prevalent for Cam as she taught young legal minds. Jo was very glad to see that same drive coming out again in her wife. Even given their current situation Jo was thankful that Cam was finding her new career almost as satisfying as being an ADA. Jo couldn't help but admit that she liked the slower pace of the police work she was doing now. There were very rarely late night calls, no more gruesome crime scenes and no children to interview because of the unspeakable acts that were done to them.

Before the ladies realized it, it was nearing the end of the semester. Cam was busy administering and grading her students exams; Jo did whatever she could to support her wife as they went through the hectic week. One morning Cam was administering her last exam and Jo was at the police station working. Jo's cell phone rang, usually it was either her wife or work calling. She assumed it was Cam calling but when she saw the caller ID her heart nearly stopped. She stood from her desk quickly making her way to her boss' empty office and shut the door as she answered the phone.

"Whitley-Garrett?" Said Jo nervously into her phone.

"You are safe, Sergeant. Your wife's location has not been compromised." Replied Agent Hammond.

"Then why are you calling?" Asked Jo, not appreciating the scare that Agent Hammond had just given her.

"I'm sorry. I do need to see you and your wife, but I assure you are safe."

"You're sure?". Asked Jo still not convinced.

"Yes, Sergeant. I have a favor to ask of you and your wife."

"What kind of favor?"

"One that I would rather not discuss on the phone."

"Fine. Come to the house. 6:30 and don't drive a suburban, they're too fucking obvious!".

"Understood, Sergeant. I'll be there at 6:30."

Jo hung up the phone. She took just a moment to gather herself and her thoughts. She stepped back out of her boss' office and went straight to the front desk to inform the front desk officer that she will be gone for 15-20 minutes. She left the building and walked quickly to her wife's building. When she got to the door to her wife's classroom, she sent her wife a quick text that she was outside and if Cam could step outside for a moment.

The students were about 45 minutes into the 90 minutes session. She was grading the exams from her last class when she jerked slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped the phone from her slacks pocket and saw that she had a text from her wife to step outside for a moment. Cam quickly pulled the exams she had been working on into her bag and slid it under the desk. It was habit. It's not like these exams would benefit these students if they tried to cheat because those exams were for a different class. She quietly made her way to the door and stepped into the hall.

Cam stepped into her wife's arms for a hug and a chaste kiss.

"Hey. What's up?" Asked Cam.

"I just got a call from a certain agent. He's says everything is fine, that we're safe; but he wants to talk to us. He has a favor to ask." Replied Jo calmly hoping to not alarm her wife.

"What favor?"

"I don't know. He said he would explain everything in person."

"When?"

"This evening. He'll be at the house at 6:30pm."

"OK. I'm scared."

Jo pulled her wife close.

"I know, I was too when I saw the caller ID. But he assured me that your location hasn't been compromised." Whispered Jo into her wife's ear.

"OK. I'll be done here in a couple of hours. Think you can get off a little early? I'm assuming we will be cooking dinner for our guest and I need to go to the store and…" Said Cam nervously.

Jo knew her wife well. She is a very formidable woman, but she can be just as scared and vulnerable as the next person.

"Hey…hey. Come here." Said Jo as she pulled her wife into a protective hug.

"You know that if we needed to move that he wouldn't have called. He would have just shown up here and dragged us out of here to a new location."

"You right."

"OK, you go back in there and finish your exam. I'll see about getting the afternoon off and we'll go from there?"

"OK."

Another quick kiss was given between the ladies before they went their separate ways. Indeed a couple of hours later, Jo followed her wife from campus to the grocery store and then home. After helping put their groceries away, Jo suggested a long relaxing bath to which Cam easily agreed. Soon both ladies were ensconced in a hot soothing bath just enjoying and relishing in each other's arms. The ladies had made love and then settled against each other in the tub. Once the water has cooled enough they exited the tub to get ready for their evening.

Both ladies dressed in jeans and tank tops. Cam had a blouse hanging on the back of one of the dining room chairs that she'll put on after they finish preparing supper. They decided on something simple. Jo pulled a carton of their homemade spaghetti sauce from the freezer before they went to take their bath, so she got it going on the stove while Cam had gotten all the makings for a tossed salad out. Together they quickly threw together a plentiful salad. Once the sauce had thawed enough, Jo set it to simmer.

They had opened a bottle of wine and it had breathed long enough, so they each poured a glass and retreated to the living room. It was just after 5:30pm; in less than an hour before Agent Jack Hammond would be at their door. The ladies snuggled together on the sofa each with a their glass of wine. There was no point in speculating as to why Agent Hammond was coming to see them , so they just drew strength from each other for what was to come.

Neither knew how much time had passed, Cam extricated herself from her wife's arms and she went to check on the spaghetti sauce and start the water boiling for the pasta. Jo stood to follow her when the doorbell rang. Jo paused a moment and took in a breath steadying herself. By the time she reached the door, Cam was at her side sliding her hand into her wife's. Jo looked through the peep hole and then asked who was there before opening the door.

"Agent Hammond, come in." Said Jo.

"Thank you Sergeant, Professor. I'm sorry for the short notice on this visit, but time is not on my side here."

"I thought you said that we are safe." Said Cam.

"You are Professor." Replied the agent.

"What can I get you to drink? Water, iced tea, beer? We have gin, vodka, bourbon…" Offered Jo.

"Tea is fine." Interrupted Agent Hammond.

"I'll start the pasta." Said Cam as they all went into the dining room and Cam continued on to the kitchen.

Jo held her hand out to Agent Hammond indicating which seat he should take at the table, then Jo follow Cam into the kitchen to prepare every one's drinks. No one spoke until Jo and Cam were back in the dining room. The ladies joined their guest at the dining room table, Jo handing him his glass of iced tea.

"OK, what's so important that you had to come see us, if our safety is not the issue, then what?" Asked Jo still ticked at the Agent for his presence here.

Agent Hammond cleared his throat. No matter how many times he rehearsed what he was going to say, his request would still be a shock to the ladies.

"I have a situation and I believe that you two would be the best solution for everyone."

"Stop beating around the bush, Jack and just say what you came here to say!" Exclaimed Jo.

He cleared his throat once more and began telling a story.

"Two weeks ago, in Chicago, the Cambino family took out one of their top accountants and his immediate family. The accountant, he had a gambling problem and he had gotten in way over his head about 10 years ago. After both legs were broken and one arm, the accountant begged for his life, promising to do whatever Anthony Cambino asked him to do. So in exchange for wiping his debt clean, the accountant had to go to work for the Cambino's cooking their books and hiding their money. About two years ago, the accountant's wife was diagnosed with cancer and the accountant wanted out. He knew he would not be able to walk away and there's no way the Cambino's would let him go. So he came to us. For the last two years, he has been working on the inside getting us all the evidence will we need to put Anthony Cambino and his entire family and crew behind bars for two lifetimes."

Agent Hammond paused to take a sip of his tea.

"Jack, I'm still not following…" Started Jo.

Agent Hammond held up his hand to still the Sergeant's words.

"The wife's cancer had gone into remission and we were getting really close to bringing down the Cambino's. The accountant and his wife have four children. Two weeks ago, Friday, at just after 5pm when all the kids were home from school along with mom and dad, their house exploded, killing everyone inside."

Both ladies gasped. It's not like they had never heard of such things before, still it can always be a shock.

"Oh my God!" Replied Cam.

Jo reached to take her wife's hand. In this moment, Cam realized just how truly lucky she and Jo were for surviving their attempted assassinations.

"The official story was a gas leak in a faulty furnace, though we found evidence that the furnace was tampered with. Most Friday nights, it was family night for the accountant and his family, but on this Friday night, their oldest son had gone camping with a friend and his father. It was a last minute thing. When the friend's mother heard about the explosion she called the FBI. She had heard the rumors of who the accountant worked for. We sent a team out to the camp ground and picked up the boy. We insured the other family's silence and took the boy into our custody."

Still unsure of where Agent Hammond was going with this, the ladies had given up interrupting him. One more swallow of tea and then the agent got to the point of his visit.

"We want to protect the boy. The Cambino's are a harsh bunch. If they found out that he was alive, they would kill him just because. He does have an aunt, uncle and one grandparent alive, but we feel he will be safer with a new family. So we want to put the boy with a couple who is already in the program, a couple that we know will love this boy as their own and be able to protect him…you."

The ladies just stared at the agent, shell shocked.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

****Sorry for the long delay in updating. It's been hard to find free time to write. I hope to do better in the future.****

****Thanks for sticking with the story. ****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Disclaimers Apply<strong>

**Chapter 10**

"Us?" Eked out Jo while Cam remained silent.

"Yes. I know that Jo has a talent for dealing with traumatized children and I know that you would both love this boy as your own and protect him." Added Hammond.

"I don't know. Its one thing for it to just be us, but now you want to add a child into the mix. Aren't there any other couples in the program that would be a better fit, a straight couple?" Asked Cam now finding her voice.

"I reviewed a lot of files, even some I was not personally involved with and no, I don't believe there is any other couple in the program that would be a good fit for this boy. I know, I realize that what I am asking is huge. It is a life changing decision, I do see that."

"So if we agreed to this it would be permanent, he'd be our son. If, uh, when we leave the program he'd come with us, back home?" Asked Jo.

"Yes. He is 12 years old, he knows that he is going to be placed with a family in the program. You'd know his story, but you would be under no obligation to tell him yours, unless you wanted too. But if you were to leave the program and take your old names back, then he would go with you; he would be yours, forever." Replied Jack.

"This is a big decision, we can't just give you an answer…" Said Cam.

"I know. Unfortunately, I am going to need an answer quickly. I'll need to know in 24 hours what your decision is so I can find another place for him if you say no." Answered Jack.

The timer for the pasta went off and the ladies resumed preparing dinner. Over the next hour, there was general conversation; Agent Hammond asked about the ladies lives since he last saw them. Sprinkled throughout their conversation were several questions about the boy. The agent took his leave and the ladies quietly cleaned up the supper dishes. Cam spent an hour or so grading some of her exams while Jo settle in the living room reviewing the file that Hammond had left with them about the boy. After a while she put the file down and tried to watching TV. Cam was having trouble concentrating on her work and gave up for the night. She joined her wife in their living room. Cam snuggled against her wife on their plush sofa and eventually let the droning sound of the TV lull her into sleep. Jo didn't bother to wake her; she herself lost interest in the movie she was watching and let her mind wonder.

It was just after 10 pm when Jo's day dreaming trance was broken by a loud car driving by their house. She decided to wake up her wife so that they could go to bed. Neither one really said anything significant to each other as they went through their nightly absolutions and got ready for bed. With the house locked up and all the lights out save for the nightlight in the hallway they settled into bed.

"So…what do you think about Jack's request?" Asked Cam.

Jo didn't immediately say anything, so Cam continued.

"Do you want kids? I mean is it something that you felt would happen eventually?" Asked Cam.

"I…yes, but…" Stammered Jo.

Cam shifted onto her side to look at her wife. There was enough light from the nightlight that should could still see her wife's face. She could see that something was troubling her wife.

"What is it?" Asked Cam.

"I know you probably saw my personal file, so you know me, I mean my history?" Said Jo.

"I'm not following, yes, I had seen your file. You were a decorated officer who rose quickly in the detective ranks, mainly because of your ability to connect with the victims." Replied Cam.

"That's it? You don't know why I have that ability?" Asked Jo.

"No, I don't. Oh God, you were…" Cam exclaimed unable to voice her remaining thoughts.

"No, no, Sweetie, no. I wasn't raped." Said Jo quickly knowing what her wife was assuming.

Once she saw her wife breathing again, Jo continued.

"My mother was and nine months later I was born." Said Jo.

Jo paused a moment to let those words sink in, then she went on with her story.

"My mom, when she was in college walking back to the dorm from the library she was blitz attacked. She was hit so hard it knocked her unconscious. When she woke up, there was a man on top of her raping her. She filed a report, but he was never caught. This was before abortions were legal, so she had to have me. To this day, I still don't understand why she didn't give me up for adoption. I was a constant reminder of what happened that night. And it soon became unbearable for her and she turned to alcohol to numb the pain. My childhood was spent trying to keep everyone from finding out that my mother was a drunk and to clean up after her binges more times than I can remember. I have very few memories that I would consider anywhere near happy that involve my mom. So, she was the reason I wanted SVU and she is the reason I connect with victims so easily."

By now a few tears were sliding down Cam's cheeks. Jo had not intended to make her wife cry; she just felt she needed to share just a bit more with her wife.

"It was because of my childhood, that I knew I wanted kids but I also knew that if I ever had any kids, I would adopt. I will not pass on my drunken rapist genes…"

It was then, that Cam finally saw the full and complete puzzle that made up her wife and she also realized that she needed to help Jo see things from a different perspective.

"Stop! If you were to ever have your own biological children, there would not be an ounce of drunken rapist genes in them. Jo, you have such a kind soul that is so giving. You don't have any issues with alcohol, there isn't a malicious violent bone in your body. Yes, you can be violent, but only when your job dictated it. Any child, yours biologically or otherwise would be so lucky to have you as their mom, so lucky." Said Cam as she pulled her wife into an embrace.

They both remained quiet letting each other deal with their emotions. Jo pulled from her wife's embrace.

"I'm sorry." Said Jo.

"Whatever for?" Asked Cam.

"For never telling you about my mom…my father."

"Don't be. You told me when you were ready. I can't fault you for that. I am so glad that you did. I'm honored that your felt close enough to me to share this. I can't imagine what your life was like. But you are a grown woman now, you survived and I have to be thankful."

"Thankful for what?"

"As bad as your childhood was and what you had to endure, I'm thankful, because it eventually brought us together. It's quite possible that if your childhood was different that we would not have found each other; we wouldn't be here today, together, contemplating starting a family. I love you, so much. This pain you feel, please don't let it be a burden, don't let it keep you from your hopes and dreams."

"What about you? Kids, I mean?"

"Honestly, I figured at some point in time I would have children. It was drilled into me early on what was expected of me, being a Ca…being from a high society family. I was expected to attend an excellent preparatory school before being accepted at an ivy league university, preferably Harvard. To which I would earn a respectable degree of some sort, not that it would ever be used. Within a year or two of graduation I would be married to a respectable young man, producing heirs and become a high society mom. Even after I disappointed my parents by attending law school and then to become a prosecutor vs a high paid defense attorney, my parents still kept trying to marry me off."

"Well, that obviously didn't work. What happened?"

"My father's health started failing, his heart. One weekend, my mother was out of town and she asked me to come home for the weekend to stay with him. I had been in the DA's a year or so. So I took a long weekend and drove out to Amherst. I saw my mother briefly as she was leaving, then it was just my father, me and the help. We spent most of that first day getting caught up with each other. The next morning over breakfast was when my father started in on potential suitors; he was much more subtle on the subject where my mother was just out right blatant. I realized that they would never stop. I've known all along that I would never marry a man, that it would be a woman that would capture my heart; it was finally time to come out to them."

Cam took a few seconds before continuing.

"I asked my father what did he want for me. Did he want me to get married and give him grandchildren or did he want me to be happy? He replied that I should be able to do both. I told him that would not be possible, because I would never be getting married, at least not married to a man; I continued to tell him that I was gay. He was quiet at first which was not the reaction I was expecting at all. Maybe if I had come out to him before his heart issues, I might have gotten that blowout I was expecting; but he asked me if I was sure and I told him I was. Then for the first time in my life, he asked me what I wanted. And I told him about my political ambitions to run for DA, then either for Senator or Governor. He, of course, pointed out that it was highly unlikely that the good people of New York would elect a lesbian to the DA's chair or any other electoral office. I replied to him that if that never happened then I hope to fall in love with a beautiful caring woman and have a family someday. At that point, he said he only had one thing left to say."

"And what was that?"

"That if that's what would make me happy, then it was fine by him. From that point on my relationship with my father had changed, we were closer than ever and I will cherish that time always because it was only a few years later that he died."

"Did you ever come out to your mother?"

"I never got the chance. After his death, she busied herself in settling his estate and delving more into her charitable affairs. The few times I saw her, she was still trying to set me up with potential husbands. Ironically, before all of this happened, I had intentions of coming out to her this past Christmas. What about you? Did you ever tell your mom?"

"No, I didn't really accept who I was until I was in college and our relationship was so tumultuous to begin with I didn't want to add to it. She never asked, so I never told. So you want kids, I want kids…"

"It's a big decision. His situation will bring more risk." Said Cam.

"True, but would an Italian mobster think to look for him with a lesbian couple, if he is looking?"

"We can give this boy love and maybe somewhere down the line we can have more, either our own or adopt. We can have a real family. We both know the type of family we don't want and honestly, I think I could get used to have a couple of kids in the house."

"Yeah?" Questioned Jo.

"Yes. How about we get some sleep and we can discuss this more in the morning?" Replied Cam.

"Sounds good." Said Jo as she snuggled into her wife's side.

"I love you." Added Cam.

"I love you, too." Whispered Jo.

The next morning Jo woke up first. It was early. Both ladies were still scheduled for work that day. Jo decided to go ahead and get her shower. She was standing under the spray leaning slightly against the tile wall. She heard the door open and then her wife spoke.

"May I join you?" Asked Cam.

"Please." Responded Jo.

Mere seconds later the shower door opened and a naked Cam stepped inside. Jo held her arms open welcoming her wife into them. They kissed as the warm spray began replacing the steam that was let out when Cam opened the door. After kissing all the oxygen from the lungs the kiss was broken.

"Morning?" Said Jo.

"Good morning." Replied Cam.

"I had a dream last night." Added Jo.

"You did? Care to share?"

"It was Christmas time, we were home in New York. We were together, in a townhouse; all of our family and friends were there and…"

"And… And what?" Asked Cam.

"And our kids. We had a house full of kids."

"You want to take the boy?" Asked Cam.

"I want my dream to come true and if taking this boy in, adopting him is the first step in my dream coming true, then yes, I want him; but if you don't, if you want to wait, I understand that and can accept it."

"No." Replied Cam.

"No, you don't want him?" Asked Jo, trying not to sound hurt.

"No… I don't want to wait. I don't want to put our life on hold. I know it might not be fair to have children while in the program, but if we wait until our situation is resolve, by then it might be too late. And we both know how quickly life can change, so my answer is yes. Let's bring this boy into our home and our hearts."

"We have a son?" Offered Jo.

"Yes, my love. We have a son." Replied Cam sealing their decision with a kiss.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 11**

Jo was downstairs fixing breakfast while Cam was getting dressed. The coffee was ready and she was fixing two bagels with cream cheese. She was on a high, but nervous. She was thinking of all the things that will need to be done before their son arrives. She paused for a minute as she replayed that thought in her mind only this time repeated it out loud.

"Our son."

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the door bell ringing. She set the partially prepared bagel on the plate and headed for the front door. Just as she arrived there, Cam descended the steps fully dressed and ready to administer the last exam of the semester. They locked eyes with each other and both took in a deep breath before Jo called out asking who was at the door. As their visitor replied she looked through the peep hole to verify that it was indeed Agent Hammond.

"Agent Hammond, come in." Said Jo.

"Thank you, good morning ladies."

"Coffee?" Offered Cam.

"Yes, thank you." Replied the agent as they moved into the kitchen and the breakfast nook area.

Cam poured the coffees while Jo poured milk into the creamer and got additional spoons out for the sugar along with sweetener. No one said anything until they were all seated at the table. Hammond took his coffee black so as the ladies were fixing their coffees he took a small sip of his.

"So have you reached a decision?" Asked the agent.

The ladies looked at each other and their hands immediately gravitated toward each other as they laid across the table.

"We have." Replied Cam.

"We want him." Added Jo.

"Good. Great! Thank you, thank you." Said Agent Hammond.

For a person trained to keep your emotions uncover and stay detached it was all he could do to stay seated and not jump up and hug both ladies.

"So what happens now?" Asked Cam.

"Well, we will give you a few days to get ready for him; we'll add more money into your account for expenses to fix up his room, clothes and such. Plus, we will need time to get his paperwork in order. So how does Friday sound?"

"Perfect! Cam's done with classes and I shouldn't have any problem getting the day off." Said Jo.

"I can finish my grading at home and that will give us the weekend to shop and get him settled." Added Cam.

Agent Hammond stood to leave and the ladies followed him to the door.

"So, I'll have all of his paperwork when I bring him on Friday morning. He's been a bit reserved since everything that has happened, based on how his teachers and other relatives described him during the funerals and that's not surprising. I know you'll both be able to help this boy and give him the life that was robbed from him."

"We'll do our best." Replied Cam.

They were at the door now, Jo's hand landed on the knob ready to turn it when she looked back to the agent.

"So what's our son's name?"

"He's already chosen his first name. We picked his middle name. I assume you want his last name to be Whitley-Garrett?"

Both ladies turned to each other and knew, just by looking into each other's eyes, what the other was thinking.

"Yes." They both replied.

"We want his name to be Whitley-Garrett." Said Jo.

"Alright, I'll be back Friday morning with your son, Matthew, Matthew Scott Whitley-Garrett." Said Agent Hammond as he left the Whitley-Garrett home.

Jo pulled Cam to her and kissed her wife hard. As they released from the kiss they sank into each other's arms.

"We have a son. We're a real family, two parents with a kid." Exclaimed Jo.

"We've got so much to do, but will need to take it slow and not overwhelm him." Added Jo.

"We'll be OK. Let's start small. After he gets here on Friday will talk to him a bit, make a grocery list for the things he likes. Let him choose which room he wants. And hopefully he'll feel up to it and we can take him furniture shopping, maybe clothes shopping." Replied Cam.

"Then we can spend the rest of the weekend getting his room decorated, maybe we can do something like go the park or to a movie." Responded Jo.

The ladies did their best to go about their routine. That afternoon, after work, they did make a grocery run for the essentials, bread, eggs, milk, etc.

Before they knew it was Thursday night. The ladies had finished supper and cleaned up the kitchen. They were on the sofa attempting to watch TV. Both were anxious and nervous about the next morning and meeting their son. Cam nervousness caused her to be fidgety; her leg that was on the floor was bouncing up and down. The fingers of one free hand were drumming over the arm of the sofa. Every so often, Jo would reach over and lay a hand on Cam's bouncing leg stilling it only for a short time. Finally, Jo gave up and decided to find another way to distract her wife.

The next time Jo's hand landed on her wife's knee to still the movement, she left it there. She slowly moved her thumb back and forth. Then, before her wife realized what was happening, Jo's hand inched its way along the inside of her thigh. It wasn't until Jo's hand was nearly halfway to its destination when Cam realized what was happening. Jo sensed that her wife now knew what she had planned. As Jo shifted on the sofa, so did Cam. Cam turned to stretch out on the sofa as Jo moved to cover her wife's body with her own.

"Something you have in mind to do, Sergeant?" Asked Cam as she situated herself to accept her wife's weight on top of her.

Jo sought out her wife's lips capturing them quite passionately.

"It seems you, my love, are in need of a distraction." Replied Jo as she was gently sucking on her wife's pulse point.

"Is that so?" Answered Cam getting more aroused by her wife's actions.

"Yes, Professor." Teased Jo as her hand inched under her wife's shirt caressing its way in search of a breast.

After a few minutes of foreplay, Jo felt that they should move their activities to the bedroom where they'd be more comfortable. Apparently, her wife had the same idea.

"Let's…let's go upstairs." Said Cam in between kisses.

"Yes, Ma'am, Professor." Replied Jo as she gently got off of her wife and helped her up.

Jo went to double check that the doors were locked, Cam turned off the TV and the lights in the living room before she moved to the kitchen to turn off those lights. They met again at the bottom of the steps. They took each other's hand and climbed the steps to the bedroom for their last night as a married couple sans kids. Tomorrow their life would be irrevocably changed again when they welcomed their son into their home, their lives and their hearts.

When they reached their bedroom, Jo led her wife to their bed. Before they laid down, they helped the other to undress. Once divested of their clothes, the ladies crawled into bed. They resumed their position on the sofa of Jo covering her wife's body with her own. After a few kisses, Jo began working her way down her wife's body to her breasts; as she loved one by mouth a hand loved the other. It wasn't long before Jo had settled in between her wife's legs, her mouth now attached to an engorged clit.

After bringing Cam to orgasm twice, Jo was on the receiving end of her wife's love and adoration. Cam returned the favor to Jo equally twice over. They fell asleep tangled together along with a sheet. Sometime during the night, Jo woke up to a full bladder; she was able to disengage herself from her wife's hold to answer nature's call. When she returned to bed she remembered that they had not set the alarm. She quickly did that before snuggled back into her wife's embrace.

The next morning, Jo woke up early, before the alarm had gone off. She wasn't sure what woke her up just thirty minutes shy of their alarm going off, but after a few minutes had passed she realized she would not be getting that extra thirty minutes of sleep. She laid there on her back with an arm wrapped around her wife. Cam was nestled at her wife's side with an arm and a leg passively draped over Jo. She let her mind wander to the upcoming events of the day. She and her wife now had a son, a pre-teen, who had lost his entire family in a devastating act of violence. Just bringing a son into their lives would be a difficult adjustment, but to add to it, the amount of mourning this boy is dealing with. It will be a challenge to make him feel loved and wanted, she only hoped that all of her experience in dealing with children in her previous life will help her now to reach Matthew and help him come to terms with what happened to his family and the changes he is now forced to make.

Her wife shifted just slightly in her arms. She knew that Cam was beginning to wake up. Jo started to trace her fingers over the small of Cam's back; she also placed a kiss to the crown of her wife's head. Cam felt her wife's ministrations and realize that she was awake. Try as she might she couldn't snuggle any closer to her wife.

"Morning, Babe." Said Jo, her voice still raspy with sleep.

Cam turned and placed a gentle kiss to the underside of Jo cheek before shifting onto her elbow for a more proper morning kiss.

"Good morning." Replied Cam.

Cam snuck another kiss from her wife.

"Thank you for last night. I don't think I would have gotten any sleep if you hadn't otherwise amused me." Said Cam.

"Glad I could be of service." Replied Jo playfully.

"We should probably get up and get ready. Matthew will be here before we know it." Added Jo.

"Yes, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat much."

"You have butterflies too?"

"I do."

The ladies were standing at the side of the bed when Jo pulled Cam into her arms and looked deep almost drowning in Cam's cerulean blue eyes.

"If we weren't nervous, I'd be worried. He's probably just as nervous as we are, more so because he probably feels all alone."

Jo watched and Cam swallowed hard, trying to still her nerves. Jo then tugged her wife into the shower; though all they did was bath each other it was still what they both needed, to be close to one another. Jo made it downstairs first. She got the coffee going and decided on toast and jelly or honey. It was just enough food to settle both of their stomachs. Cam went to rinse of the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Jo washed the coffee pot and prepared the coffee for tomorrow. They had just finished when the doorbell rang.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 12**

They both jumped when the doorbell rang through the house. Each took in a deep breath as they headed for the door. Jo asked who was at the door as she spied them through the peep hole. She could only see Agent Hammond. It was now or never. As Jo opened the door both ladies were holding their breath.

Agent Hammond offered for Matthew to enter the house first; he did, but very reserved. Agent Hammond followed him inside and close the door behind him.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Matthew. Matthew, this is Jo and this is Cam." Said the agent introducing the ladies to their son.

"Hi, Matthew." Said Jo offering her hand.

Matthew took it and gave it a couple of shakes.

"Hello, Matthew. Please come in, make yourself at home." Said Cam also getting a short hand shake.

Agent Hammond dropped the boy's bag in the foyer. Matthew and Agent Hammond followed the ladies into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Cam sat in the chair nearest the sofa and Jo perched herself on the arm of the chair. The whole time Matthew's eyes were wandering, taking in the house, the home, his new home.

"So, Matthew, do you feel like talking, telling us about yourself?" Asked Jo.

The boy just shook his head no.

"OK, that's OK. We know the last few weeks have been heart breaking for you. Cam and I, we want you to feel comfortable here and hopefully you'll consider this your home." Said Jo.

Matthew stayed still.

"How about Cam and I we tell you about ourselves?" Added Jo.

Cam let Jo lead the questioning, she knew that this was her wife's expertise.

"So, before Cam and I moved here, I was a police officer, a detective and Cam was an assistant district attorney. I guess you could say that I caught the bad guys and Cam made sure they went to jail."

At that, the boy offered a slight muted laugh.

"Something happened that forced us into the witness protection program. Maybe we will tell you about it soon, but let's leave the heavy stuff alone for a while. Now, Cam teaches law and ethics here at the University of Texas and I work for the campus police department; I'm a sergeant."

Matthew was now looking at them as they spoke, so they now had his attention some. This was good.

"How about we tell you some of the things we like to do?" Offered Cam.

"We both like swimming, since we work for the university we can use any of the pools. We also like taking longs walks. We just moved here in November, so this will be our first summer here. So all three of us can explore Austin and the surrounding areas to see what else interests us."

"Do you like to play any sports? When I was growing up I like to play basketball and softball, but once I became a cop I didn't have much free time."

"I like basketball." Said Matthew softly.

It was the first words he'd spoke and it was a start.

"Yeah? Well, you know our driveway would be perfect for a basketball goal, don't you think? We can get one this weekend and you can show me all your moves." Continued Jo.

"Do you like to watch it on TV?" Asked Matthew.

"I do when I can; I prefer college to the NBA."

"Me too. What about you?" Asked Matthew with his head turning slightly to Cam.

"I'm not as into it as Jo is, but I will watch the games with her."

"Do you have a computer?" Asked Matthew.

"We do, a laptop. It's in our home office. Come on, we'll show you." Replied Jo.

The group got up and headed to the back of the house where their office was. Matthew eye balled the desk and saw the laptop with a monitor, keyboard and printer.

"We'll set up an account for you so you can use it for school work and maybe to play some games." Said Cam remembering the options for parental controls on the computer.

"You want to see the rest of the house?" Offered Jo.

Matthew nodded and the toured the first floor before heading upstairs. They left the two guest bedrooms for last.

"So, which one of these rooms would you like to be yours?" Asked Cam.

The rooms were side by side with the bathroom in between, one was across the hall from the master bedroom. He opted for the room furthest from the ladies. Both Jo and Cam expected that for various reasons. They moved into that room.

"So, we can go furniture shopping. We can get you a new bedroom suit, some shelves and a desk." Said Jo.

The boy wandered the room some and at the suggestion he nodded yes to Jo.

"Do you feel up to doing some shopping today? Furniture, a basketball goal, maybe some clothes?" Asked Cam.

"Sure. OK." Said Matthew flatly.

"Matthew, do you feel OK, if I leave now or do you want me to stay a while?"

He shrugged his shoulders at the agent. Agent Hammond put a hand on the boy's shoulder trying to offer support.

"I can stay, if you need me."

Matthew didn't respond.

"How about this. I go with you to the sports store we'll get your basket ball goal and I'll help you and the ladies get it setup?"

"Whatever." Said Matthew.

Soon the group had climbed into Jo Expedition and headed out to the local sporting goods store. Along the way they discussed what type of goal to get, one that would mount on the house above the garage and a free standing one. Though the free standing one would involve less labor, they opted for a mounted one. Matthew helped them pick out the one he wanted, he and Jo wandered off to pick out a basketball while Cam and Agent Hammond picked up some extra nets and pump. Jo and Matthew had trouble deciding on a ball.

"What about this one?" Asked Jo picking up a plain standard issue basketball.

Jo noticed that Matthew was peering over some of the colored balls. He picked up one that was red and black striped. Jo joined him and skimmed over the section before deciding on one.

"I like red." Said Matthew and the same time Jo said, "I like orange."

Jo's just happened to be an official Longhorn's basketball.

They both laughed at their timing though Jo more so than Matthew.

"How about we get both?" Offered Jo.

"OK." Replied Matthew softly.

They took their choices and went back around the aisle to find Cam and Agent Hammond heading their way pushing the cart. The group found the checkout counter and was soon on their way home with their purchases.

Jo and Agent Hammond got started on installing the goal while Matthew helped Cam with getting cold drinks for everyone. Cam and Matthew returned from the kitchen just as Jo and Agent Hammond were about ready to bolt the brackets to the house when their next door neighbor Ryan came over.

"Hello ladies. What's going on?" Asked Ryan.

"Hey Rye!" Said Jo from the top of the ladder.

"Ryan, I have someone very special I'd like you to meet." Said Cam with her arm around Matthew's shoulder leading him a few steps to Ryan.

"Ryan, this is Matthew; mine and Jo's son. Matthew, this is Ryan; he's our next door neighbor." Said Cam.

Matthew offered his hand to a confused Ryan. Who took it for a few good shakes.

"Son?"

"I know it's a surprise, but we didn't want to get our hopes up. Jo and I have been actively trying to adopt for a while now and everything just worked out and we now have Matthew." Said Cam pulling Matthew slightly in front of her as naturally as a proud mother would.

Cam was surprised when Matthew leaned back against her.

"Well, congrats, then! Welcome to the neighborhood, Matty! I guess you like bball huh?"

"Yeah."

Ryan could sense the boy was being reserved. He assumed it was just dealing with the transition to a new home. So he didn't push anymore.

"Can I help?" Asked Ryan to Jo and Agent Hammond.

"Can you hand me the driver?" Asked Jo.

Ryan handed the tool to Jo, who now introduced Jack.

"Rye, this is Jack; he's with the adoption agency. Jack, Ryan; Ryan, Jack."

They exchanged pleasantries and continued with their installation project. Ryan helped Matthew add some air to both basketballs. Matthew obviously knew what he was doing. Matthew was back outside of the garage watching Jo and Agent Hammond fasten the last few bolts attaching the backboard to the mounting bracket. Then Cam handed Jo a net. Cam had already taken it out of the plastic, Jo took a couple of minutes and stretched it out a bit before lopping it through the hooks on the rim. Then she climbed down the ladder and moved it out of the way along with the tools they had been using.

"OK, Matthew. Give it a try." Said Jo.

Matthew moved in front of the goal approximately near the foul line. He bounced the ball a few times as he stared at the goal, pausing for two more bounces before he took a shot. It was all net.

"Hey..hey!" Exclaimed Jo.

"Nice shot Matthew!" Added Cam.

For the first time since they had met Matthew, they saw a small smile and for both ladies it just melted their hearts. They each knew, everything would be OK. It might take a while, but Matthew would be OK; their family would be OK.

Jo moved out onto the court and started blocking Matthew, Ryan jumped in to give him options for passing. Even though Cam had no idea what she was doing, she wanted in too so she moved to cover Ryan. Agent Hammond moved off to the side and began sipping his iced tea. Watching the ladies with Matthew, he knew he had made the right choice in bringing this boy into their lives. They all would be OK.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 13**

After the impromptu basketball game to which Ryan and Matthew won, they took a break. They all headed inside where the ladies started to prepare lunch. Ryan helped by refilling everyone iced teas. Matthew and Agent Hammond were sitting at the breakfast nook table while the ladies got the fixings out for sandwiches.

"So Matthew, what do you like on your sandwich? We've got roast beef, turkey, swiss cheese, cheddar and american, mayo, mustard, sweet and dill pickles, lettuce, tomato…"

Cam had made hers and Jo's sandwiches while Jo was attempting to get Matthew's wants for his.

"Mustard, mayo, turkey, swiss, lettuce and sweet pickles, please." Said Matthew.

Jo went to work on his sandwich and Cam then took orders from Ryan and Agent Hammond. Jo finished up Matthew's and put his plate in front of him. She then sat an unopened bag of chips on the table. Then she grabbed some celery and carrots sticks from the frig and the ranch dip. Everyone was seated at the table; Agent Hammond opened the chips and both Cam and Jo were surprised when Matthew went for the carrots sticks instead of the chips. Matthew didn't speak much, he would answer pointed questions though.

After lunch, Ryan headed back to his house and Agent Hammond finally felt that Matthew would be OK with him leaving. He said goodbye to Matthew and the ladies and left heading back to Washington leaving a detail to watch over the ladies and Matthew for the next few weeks.

Matthew was still sitting at the table when Cam and Jo came back from seeing Agent Hammond to the door. Jo began to clean up all the sandwich fixings and put them back in the frig while Cam worked to clean the table. Matthew decided to help Cam.

"Where's the trash can?" He asked.

"Here, in this cabinet." Replied Cam.

Matthew quietly helped the ladies finish cleaning up the kitchen. Cam and Jo were now at the sink rinsing the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Matthew didn't see that he could be of any more help so he wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room. He slowly walked around the room examining the photos that were spread out in the room. The ladies finished up and left the kitchen in search of Matthew. They watched him for a moment as he wandered around the room. Jo got a sense that he was an inquisitive young boy. She felt strongly that it would be hard to not be truthful with him should he ask.

Matthew felt like he was being watched, he didn't even bother to turn around.

"Are these, you know, fake?" He asked.

The ladies moved into the living room.

"Are you asking if Cam and I knew each other before we moved here the answer is yes." Said Jo.

"Most of what we told you is true, I was a detective and Cam an Assistant District Attorney. We were both shot when Cam refused to back down from a criminal that we were trying to put in jail. The Feds thought that we'd be safer in the program, so we reluctantly agreed to enter the program."

"But were you together?"

"Here, sit down." Said Jo.

Jo and Matthew sat on the sofa and Cam on the coffee table across from them.

"Matthew, Cam and I have known each other for several years. We met through work and then became friends. Just before all of this started, we had started dating. We asked the Feds if we could enter the program together instead of separately. It took a little convincing on our part, but they finally agreed. Our identities were set up as a married couple. We were moved here last year and since then Cam and I have fallen completely and totally in love with each other. So at the time these photos were taken, I guess you could say we were together sort of."

Matthew didn't say anything, he sat there taking in everything that he was being told.

"Matthew, we are a family. You, me and Jo. I plan to grow old with this beautiful woman right here." Said Cam as she reached for Jo's hand.

"And we both plan on seeing you grow up, go to college, get married, maybe make us grandparents?"

Matthew made a bit of a face when Cam mentioned him having kids.

"What…what about, do you want more kids?"

"Cam and I have talked about that and yes, we would like to have more kids someday. But right now we want just you. We still have to get to know one another and help you settle in here. Maybe you can make some friends before school starts. We just want you to know that we are here for you, for whatever you need. Neither one of us have any clue what you are going through having lost your family the way you did, but I would think that your parents would want you to try to move on with your life. You have your entire life ahead of you, so whatever we can do to help you, we're here for you."

Matthew was on the verge of tears. The ladies knew that he had shown very little emotion after his parent's death. At first it was attributed to shock, but after reading his file, Jo felt that in part he was terrified and the other he just wasn't comfortable enough around the federal agents to show emotion, any emotion. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer. As the tears rolled down his cheeks he launched himself into Jo's arms and was now in a full on emotional breakdown. Jo held him tight against her; Cam slid over beside him and started rubbing his back. Both ladies were fighting tears themselves as their little boy was finally mourning the death of his parents and brothers and sister.

Neither woman was sure exactly how much time had passed. Cam stole a glance at the clock on the DVR and saw that it had been nearly thirty minutes of Matthew crying and holding onto to Jo for dear life. His sobs had begun to slow and he relaxed his grip around Jo. Cam go up and went to the bathroom and got a cold wash cloth, then to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When she returned to the living room, Matthew was pulling out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry, your shirt's all wet." Said Matthew trying to catch his breath in between a few sobs.

Jo reached for his face, a hand landing on each cheek trying to wipe the tears away.

"It's OK, Matthew. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Replied Jo.

Cam handed the wash cloth to Jo and she then proceeded to wash Matthew's face. He didn't fight her and allowed her to care for him. It reminded him of when he would have a scraped knee or something and his mother would take care of him.

"You feel better?" Asked Cam.

"My head hurts." He replied.

"That'll happen after a good cry. Can you swallow pills? We have Advil and Tylenol, I think." Replied Jo.

"One Advil is all I usually take if something hurts."

Cam went to get the pain reliever. Matthew had stopped crying, but stayed closed to Jo. He leaned slightly over towards her and Jo instinctively wrapped her arm around him. When Cam came back, Matthew took the pain reliever and drank nearly half the bottle of water.

"Here, why don't you lay back here for a while until your headache goes away, OK? You want the TV on?"

He nodded. Jo handed him the remote as he began to shift on the sofa. Jo started to get up from the sofa only to have Matthew's hand clamp around her wrist.

"Stay!" Pleaded Matthew.

"OK…It's OK. Let me go put on a fresh shirt and I'll be back, OK." Said Jo trying to calm him.

"OK."

Matthew sat there staring at the TV. Cam was unsure what to do. She didn't have the experience that Jo did with children, especially traumatized children. She didn't want to leave him alone, so she stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her wife. Jo hopped up from the couch and took the stairs by two. She quickly went to her dresser drawer and changed t-shirts putting the clean one on as she approached the stairs. Cam stopped her at the bottom.

"I think he's going to be OK. Today was a break through." Said Jo knowing what Cam was thinking.

"I'm going to sit with him for a while." Added Jo.

"OK, I'll go finish some grading then. I'll be in the office if you need me." Replied Cam.

Jo stole a chaste kiss from her wife.

"Always." Replied the brunette.

Matthew saw the exchange in his peripheral vision. Internally, he smiled at seeing the love between these two ladies. He did feel lucky in this moment to have been placed with them. Jo approached the sofa and sat down at one end. As Matthew went to lay down he grabbed one of the throw pillows and placed it on Jo's lap. Jo lifted her hands up surprised at this gesture from her son. Cam watched in awe as she could literally see the bond forming between Jo and Matthew. She did feel a small pang of jealously, but she knew in time she and Matthew would form their own bond. Cam turned and headed to their office.

Matthew got comfortable; he channeled surfed for a minute or two before landing on the Discovery channel, an episode of 'Mythbusters' was on. Without even thinking, Jo began to stroke through Matthew's hair as any mother would providing comfort to her child. After about the third stroke, she immediately stopped realizing that Matthew might have found this invasive.

"It's OK. I like that." He said knowing that Jo may have sensed she'd overstepped.

Only about ten minutes had passed, when Jo realized that Matthew had fallen asleep. She shifted a bit on the sofa to get more comfortable and she fell asleep too.

About an hour later, Cam had finished grading all of her exams; she still needed to reconcile her students' grades and enter their final grades into the universities grading system, but she still had a few days to get that done. She packed up her things and cleared the desk, for the next user. Plus, with a child in the house now, she didn't want to leave her student's exams and personal info lying around. As she walked back to the living room she could hear the TV, though the volume was low.

She stopped at the sight she saw, both her wife and son were asleep. Matthew more comfortably so than Jo. She couldn't resist; she slipped back to the office and grabbed the digital camera that the Feds had given them and snapped a few photos of her wife and son. Then she knew that if she didn't wake Jo up, she'd definitely have a crick in her neck.

"Jo, honey, wake up. Your neck is not in the best position for sleeping." Said Cam as she gently caressed her wife's cheek.

"Hey, I didn't realize I feel asleep."

"Think you can get up without waking him?"

"Don't know. Let's see."

Cam held the pillow that Matthew's head was on as Jo slipped out from under him. Cam gently laid him back down on the sofa. He shifted a bit and then turned on his side. The ladies moved into the kitchen and over to the breakfast nook table.

"Wow." Said Cam referring to his breakdown.

"Yeah, I feel that was a long time coming. He needed it, though."

"How long should we let him sleep?" Asked Cam.

"Maybe another half hour or so. Then depending on how he feels, maybe we could furniture shopping or just go out to eat. Will take our queues from him."

"If you think that's best?"

"You don't?"

"You have more experience here, I mean dealing with children."

"True, but you've had your dealings too. I mean, the way you've reached children who had to testify. You made them feel safe enough to confront their abuser. You have your own talents, too, Cam."

Jo decided to surf the web a bit for things for pre-teen boys to do. She wondered if Matthew might be interested in playing in a rec basketball league. She also looked around for any day camps close by that might interest him. Cam retrieved her exams and work laptop. She set herself up in the big lounge chair next to the sofa in the living room. That way if Matthew woke up on his own he wouldn't be alone.

Right at 30 minutes later, Jo returned to the living room; she had a few pages in her hands that she laid on the coffee table as she sat down there next to her wife and son.

"He's stirred some." Said Cam softly.

Matthew was on his side facing the TV. Jo reached behind to his back and started to rub it as she spoke to him.

"Matt? Matthew? You need to wake up, sweetie." Said Jo softly.

Matthew turned on his back as he woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times to focus.

"You have a good nap? Does your head still hurt?" Asked Jo.

"No, it's better."

"I know today has been a big day of change for you. What do you feel like doing? We could go furniture or clothes shopping, maybe out to eat, or both, or nothing we can stay here maybe find a movie or a baseball game to watch. Do you like baseball?" Said Jo.

"I'm better playing basketball, but I like to watch baseball. I like the Braves."

"Yeah, well, there might be a few sports fights when it comes to baseball cause, I'm a Yankee girl through and through."

Matthew smiled.

"I'll forgive you. We all can't be perfect." Joked Matthew.

Both Cam and Jo were shocked at Matthew's joking and actual laughing but they hid their reactions to not make a big deal out of it.

"Hey now…" Said Jo as she poked at his ribs.

"What?" Replied Matthew sheepishly.

"So what would you like to do the rest of the afternoon?" Asked Cam.

"You think if we did find a bed I liked that it will be delivered tomorrow, even though it's a Saturday?"

"Probably. We'll just need to see what they have in stock. You want to go wash your face and get ready to go. Cam and I will do the same?"

"Sure." Said Matthew as he got up and headed for the downstairs bathroom.

"So, wife of mine, you ready to go furniture shopping?" Said Jo to Cam.

"You know me, Jo. I'm always ready for shopping, no matter the product!" Replied Cam.

Soon the new family of three were piling into Jo's Expedition heading out to find their son a bedroom suit.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 14**

At the second furniture store they went to, Matthew found a bed room suit that he liked. It also came with a nice sized desk. Arrangements were made for delivery the next day. They decided to hold off of clothes shopping and opted for a movie and pizza at the local mall. When they finished with supper they did wander around the mall a bit and ended up in a toy store. They left with several board games and the ladies were slowly getting their education in video games and consoles. Matthew's birthday is in August, so they ladies figured on surprising him with one.

Once home, everyone changed into their pajamas and played games until bedtime. When it was time for bed Matthew went upstairs first to brush his teeth and get ready for bed while Cam and Jo locked up the house. They arrived upstairs just as Matthew was coming out of the bathroom. They walked with him to his room. Cam pulled back the covers and Matthew got in. Cam leaned down and ruffled his hair as bit as she said good night.

"Good night, Matthew. We'll be just down the hall. We have a night light that we leave on in the hall, unless you want more light?" Said Cam.

"No, I think that will be OK." Replied Matthew.

Cam moved out of the way to allow Jo to say good night. Jo didn't even think twice when she leaned down to place a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Matthew, Cam and I are so happy you are here with us. You sleep good tonight; we'll have a busy day getting your room all setup tomorrow." Said Jo as she started to stand up.

Matthew's hand clamped around her wrist for the second time today.

"Wait! Will you…could you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" Asked Matthew timidly.

"Sure, Sweetie." Said Jo as she crawled onto the bed and over to the other side.

Cam started to turn and head for the door.

"Cam? You too?" Asked Matthew as he slid over into the center of the bed.

Cam was thrilled that he was reaching out to her too; it nearly brought her to tears. She laid down on the bed next to her son. Matthew was laying on his back, Jo and Cam were each laying on their sides facing their son.

A few minutes had passed with no one talking when Matthew spoke.

"It's too quiet here. I'm used to city noises."

"I know what you mean. It took a few weeks for us to adjust to the quiet too." Replied Jo.

"Tell me something a story…I know! Have either of you been to another country or anything like that?"

"Well, I've been to Canada; it was to extradite a prisoner back to the US. That's the extent of my travels abroad." Answered Jo.

"I've travel some, mostly to Europe." Said Cam.

"Can you tell me about it, what countries? What was it like?" Asked Matthew.

Cam started to tell her son about her first trip to Europe. She didn't reference how old she was when she went the first time, but told him all of her impressions and how different a lot of the places she visited were from America. She had gotten through Spain and only half way through her time in France when she noticed that Matthew had fallen asleep. The ladies stayed there for another ten minutes or so before they moved to their bedroom. Both ladies were restless themselves trying to fall asleep knowing just down the hall was their son, sound asleep.

Sometime around 3AM a piercing scream woke both ladies up. They rushed down the hall to their son's room and found him in the midst of a nightmare. Jo was at her son's side immediately.

"Matthew! Matty! Wake up! You're safe! You're OK. Matty! Matthew!" Called Jo.

Matthew's eyes sprung open, but he still seemed to be caught in his nightmare.

Jo gently laid her hand on his chest and spoke softly to him.

"Matthew? Look at me, Sweetie. You're OK, you're safe. Matty?"

Matthew blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head to Jo.

"Jo?"

"Yeah, Sweetie. It's me. You're OK."

"It was so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was…I was in the house when it…when it…it exploded. I saw my mom and dad, they burned up right in front of me. My brothers…my sister; but nothing happened to me."

"Oh, Sweetie."

Matthew sat up quickly and went straight into Jo's arms holding her tight.

"Don't leave me, please!" Matthew cried desperately.

Cam knelt down to be closer to her wife and son.

"We'll never leave you, Matthew." Said Jo.

"Matthew, do you know what adoption is?" Asked Cam.

"Yeah, it's when a family chooses to take care of a baby because their real parents can't." Replied Matthew.

"You two, sit tight." Said Cam.

Both Jo and Matthew sat quietly waiting on Cam, not really understanding what is going on. A couple of minutes later, Cam returned with some papers in hand. She knelt down next to Matthew again.

"Matthew, Agent Hammond didn't just bring you too us because we were in Witness Protection too. He thought long and hard about who he wanted to be your new family. These papers here, they're adoption papers. You are mine and Jo's son, see." Said Cam pointing to relevant places on the adoption papers.

"And you always will be. No one can take you away from us. Do you understand? I know things are scary for you right now; but please know that Jo and I are here for you. Please talk to us and let us know what's bothering you, if you're hurting; because that's what parents do. We help our children." Added Cam.

"Matty? Do you know that there are people out there who you can talk to?" Asked Jo.

"You mean like a counselor? We had them at my old school."

"Yeah, kinda like that. There are people, they're called psychologists and some of them specialize in working with kids. We can find one here, you can talk to them about your feelings, your dreams."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but it might help. Remember when I said I was a police detective before?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I worked with kids, kids who had been hurt. And lots of times it helped the kids to be able to talk to someone who was objective, not close to you like your parents and such."

"Can I think about it?"

"You bet."

Matthew had laid back down on the bed, looking at his new parents; he couldn't explain it, but he knew that he could trust them.

"You think you can go back to sleep?" Asked Cam.

"We'll stay with you if you want?" Offered Jo.

Matthew moved over into the middle of the bed; so Jo and Cam took his lead and they each crawled into bed beside their son. Again, Matthew was on his back and the ladies on their sides facing their son. Matthew reached to each of his new moms and took a hand in each of his and laid them on his stomach. Soon all three of the Whiltley-Garrett's were asleep.

Jo was the first to wake the next morning. It was still early, but the startling punch to her stomach could not be ignored. Apparently, her son was a kicker in his sleep. The sun was barely peaking through the clouds, there was enough light to see though. She was on her side facing her son; Matthew and Cam were both on their stomachs in nearly identical positions, their heads facing toward Jo. Jo couldn't help but smile at the sight. Then she realized that Matthew slept through the rest of the night; he didn't have any more nightmares.

Jo reach over and brush her son's unruly bed head hair from his eyes; he didn't budge. She, then, reached across him to her wife and did the same thing, moving Cam's hair away from her eyes. Cam felt the tickle of her hair as it was being moved. She blinked her eyes open and saw her wife's chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled at her wife and Jo returned the smile. The ladies gently got out of bed and tucked their son back in. They decided to let him sleep in since he had nightmares during the night. They each took a turn in the bathroom before crawling into their own bed. They both wanted a bit of cuddle time. Neither realized that they had doze off again until they heard a light knock on their open bedroom door.

When Matthew woke up, he realized he was alone in bed. He wasn't scared or anything; he saw it was daylight, so he assumed his new mom's were up. He sat up in bed and listen for a moment. He didn't hear any sounds. He walked down the hall to his parents' bed room; the door was opened. He peeked into the open doorway and saw his moms asleep. They were both on their side facing the doorway with Jo's arms protectively around Cam's, spooning her from behind. He smiled at the sight. He remembered that's how he would sometimes find his mom and dad in bed on a lazy Saturday morning, especially before his brothers and sister were born. He knocked on the door gently.

Both ladies woke up at the sound and saw their son standing in the doorway.

"Matty? You're awake?" Said Jo.

"Yeah, just woke up."

"Come here." Called Cam.

He walked over to the bed leaning his torso against the side of the mattress. The ladies had shifted to sitting up against the headboard.

"You OK?" Asked Jo.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did you have any more nightmares?" Asked Cam.

"I don't think so."

"You hungry? Do you like waffles?" Asked Jo.

"Yeah, I do!" Said Matthew excitedly.

"Well, how about we get started on breakfast, but we need to decide which spare bedroom suit we are going to keep and breakdown the other one as best we can before your new bedroom suit comes this afternoon." Said Jo.

"What are you going to do with the old one?" Asked Matthew.

"Well, I thought we could donate it. The Salvation Army will come and pick it up so that will save us the hassle of having to move it ourselves. There's always people in need." Said Cam.

"OK. Can I help make the waffles? I used to help cook before when my mom was sick." Said Matthew.

"Sure, just let us hit the bathroom and we'll be right there. Why don't you go scrounge around in the kitchen and get everything ready?" Said Jo.

Matthew darted out of the room quickly. The ladies couldn't help but laugh at their son. He seemed to be adjusting OK for now. Jo went to the bathroom first while Cam pulled on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. While Cam was in the bathroom, Jo pulled on a pair of Longhorn gym shorts but kept her tank on that she slept in. When the ladies arrived down stairs they found that Matthew had set everything out for making homemade waffles, a big bowl, spoons, measuring cups and such.

"I could find the waffle iron." Offered Matthew as his moms came into the kitchen.

"It's up here." Said Cam reaching up to one of the higher cabinets.

"You want to make waffles from scratch?" Asked Jo.

"That's the only way to make them." Said Matthew matter of factly.

"We just usually use a mix." Said Cam.

"No, no, no. Why don't you guys get your coffee and just watch?" Said Matthew boldly.

"Fine by me!" Said Jo as she started for the coffee pot.

Cam, still a little dumbfounded, stifled a laugh and turned to sit down at the breakfast nook. Jo joined her once she got the coffee going. They watched as Matthew chose a place for the waffle iron and got it ready and warming up to temperature. Then he started measure and mixing the flour and other ingredients together for the waffles. Once he had everything in the big bowl, he mixed it vigorously together. He checked the waffle iron and was confident it was hot enough. He poured the batter in for the first waffle. It came out a little darker than he preferred but this was his first time using this waffle iron. The second one and everyone after that was a perfect golden brown. The ladies were on the second cup of coffee when he plated them each a waffle. Jo asked him what he wanted to drink with his waffle and he said milk, so Jo got that while Cam got the butter and syrup on the table with forks and napkins. Matthew fixed six waffles all together and once they were done, he turned off the waffle iron and put all the dirty dishes in the sink. Cam and Jo had waited until Matthew joined them at the table before eating.

Matthew watched as they each took a bite of their waffles.

"Wow! Matty! These are great." Said Jo.

"Yes, these are great. You are going to have to teach us how to make them." Said Cam.

The biggest smile the ladies had ever seen broke out on Matthew's face. He loved hearing the praise from his new moms. The new family of three enjoyed their first breakfast together. Afterwards, the ladies sent Matthew to get dressed. It was only fair since he fixed breakfast that the ladies would clean the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean, Cam and Jo dressed as well. They went between the two bedrooms trying to decide which bedroom suit to keep for their guest bedroom and they decided that they would donate the suit that was in Matthew's room now. Matthew followed Jo into the garage where she was getting the tools to dismantle the bed. Cam was busy emptying the few drawers that had extra bed linens in them and moving them to the other bedroom.

Slowly, piece by piece, drawer by drawer, they got the bed room suit moved downstairs and into the garage. Jo had moved their cars onto the street for the time being. It was still a couple of hours yet before they expected Matthew's furniture to arrive, so Cam went ahead and called to the Salvation Army to see if they would be able to pick up the old furniture today. They said they wouldn't be able to pick it up until Tuesday. The ladies vacuumed Matthew's room and moved what little stuff was in the closet into the closet of the other bedroom. Still with some time to kill, Cam went downstairs and set the parental controls on the laptop; then she told Matthew he could play some computer games while she and Jo fixed their lunch. Not long after they had finished lunch, Matthew's bedroom suit arrived.

The delivery guys took everything up to Matthew's room and the placed the chest of drawers and desk where they were told, then they left. Jo and Matthew got started on attaching the bed frame to the headboard. There was no foot board. They placed the bed where he wanted it and between the three of them they were able to put the box springs and mattress on the frame. The ladies made the bed up and then gathered all the packing materials up and took it down to the trashcan so that it can be put on the street for Monday's pick up. Lastly, what few things Matthew had he put away.

Everyone showered and congregated into the living room.

"So, Matty? You feel up to shopping some more. You are in need of clothes, for sure; maybe we can find some posters or something if you want to decorate?" Asked Jo.

"Sure, I do need stuff to put in my drawers and closet now."

"OK, we have a plan." Added Cam as the group headed out the front door.

Cam moved her BMW back into the garage beside the old furniture. She joined Jo and Matthew in Jo's Expedition and they headed off to the outlet mall for more shopping.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 15**

The new family of three spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. Matthew was a trooper, knowing that he was in dire need of clothes, and, well, everything. The group hit several stores including J Crew, Tommy Hilfiger and the Columbia Sportswear store. They also bought Matthew some sneakers from the Nike store. On the way home they stopped by the local mall hoping to find some things for Matthew to start decorating his room with. They happened into a Bed, Bath and Beyond; there Matthew picked out a vintage Chicago Cubs poster and Cubs blanket, there wasn't much in the way of Braves fan art. Plus the Cubs reminded him of Chicago. Cam split off from Jo and Matthew and she went to pick up some extra sheets, another blanket, comforter, pillows and some towels and washcloths for what is now Matthew's bathroom.

When Cam rejoined Jo, she saw in their basket not only the Cubs décor, but Matthew had also picked out a Texas Longhorns desk lamp. They headed to the checkout with both their carts. By the time they got home, got everything unloaded and for the most part put away, everyone was exhausted, so they opted to order pizza.

That night the ladies laid down with Matthew again when he went to bed. Not long after he had fallen asleep the ladies moved to their bedroom and surprisingly slept through the night. When they woke the next morning, they pulled on some lounge clothes and stopped by Matthew's room before heading downstairs. There they saw their son sleeping peacefully twisted up in the sheets with his head buried under a pillow. The ladies decided to let him sleep in; so they headed for the kitchen. Cam started making the coffee while Jo went to the front porch to pick up the paper. They each had two cups of coffee and read the paper before starting breakfast. Jo began to fry some bacon while Cam broke several eggs for scrambled eggs. After that, she cut up two apples into slices. The plan was to wake Matthew before they scramble the eggs so his breakfast wouldn't get cold, but he beat them to it.

It was the smell of the frying bacon that woke Matthew up. He sat up in bed for a moment stretching and he realized he didn't have any nightmares. He couldn't help the slight smile that graced his face. He slid from the bed and went to the bathroom before following the aroma to the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen he heard his mother's talking.

"We got a lot done yesterday." Said Cam.

"We did. Schools here have less than a week left. I wonder if he can do a test or something that will let him complete this year so he can start in the 7th grade as planned." Asked Jo.

"I did some checking, the local middle school has a really good rating; the parent reviews sound really good too. There is a private school not too far from here. It's a little pricey though."

"Of course you've already started looking into our son's education." Said Jo playfully.

"Well, I want him to have the best, the best possible that we can give him."

"I know. I do too."

"I don't have to be in until late tomorrow morning. Why don't we go by the school first thing with Matthew and check it out?"

"OK. I'll need to call in. You know aside from Rye, no one knows we've adopted Matthew. So I'll need to tell the squad and we'll need to change our insurance and all of that."

"I've already got all of that organized in the office, what all needs to be changed."

"When did you do that?" Asked Jo surprised at her wife.

"I guess you didn't notice that I wasn't with you and Matthew the whole time yesterday while you were assembling his furniture?"

"No, I guess I didn't."

"Ah, I'm shocked! You didn't even notice your wife wasn't in the room." Replied Cam with feigned outrage as she reached and pull her wife against her.

Cam captured Jo lips in a deep arousing kiss.

Matthew had been listening at the door; he was beginning to understand his others more and their dynamic between each other. Cam was the organized one, Jo, she was the muscle. Cam was the dainty one but can get her hands dirty when need be; Jo was the protector, but can be soft and loving too. The smile that was on his face turned to slight disgust when he realized his moms were kissing. He tried to shake the thought of his moms kissing from his head, no kid wants to think of their parents having sex. He stepped back a few feet from the door and cleared his throat before approaching the doorway again. The ladies broke apart in hearing their son in the hallway.

When Matthew appears in the doorway, neither woman could help but laugh.

"What?" Asked a dumbfounded Matthew.

"Sweetie, you've got bed head from hell." Said Jo as she ruffled his hair before pulling him into a sideways hugs.

He reached up and felt his hair standing up and laughed along with his moms.

"Think I can get a haircut soon? It's never been this long."

"Sure, we can probably do that this afternoon." Replied Jo moving him towards the breakfast nook.

"So you like scrambled eggs?" Asked Cam.

"Can we add cheese?" Asked Matthew.

"As long as you have a few apple slices." Replied Cam.

Matthew went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice and got the cheese out. Soon the family of three sat down to enjoy their hearty breakfast.

Over breakfast Cam and Jo discussed school with Matthew and their idea of him testing out of the 6th grade if possible and their plan to visit the school the next day. After breakfast Jo helped Matthew hang the few pieces of wall art that they had bought the day before. Cam had joined them as their objective observer to make sure everything was straight and level.

"What do you think Matty?" Asked Jo.

"It looks good."

"You've still got some room here and over there if you find something else you want to put up." Said Cam.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Jo broke the silence.

"How about we all shower and get dressed? What do you guys think about going over to campus? Matty, we can show you around a bit. You can see where we both work and might introduce you to some of our co-workers. Then grab some lunch and maybe see a movie? And somewhere in there get you a haircut." Said Jo.

"Oh, that's sounds good!" Said Cam.

"Yeah. I'd like to see campus." Said Matthew somewhat excited.

"Alright then, we have a plan." Said Jo as they all went their separate ways.

Matthew was off to his bathroom. Cam went to shower first and Jo went downstairs to check the paper for the movie listings to see what movies were playing. In less than an hour they were heading out for the day. They climbed into Jo's Expedition and she drove them to campus. They parked in Jo's parking space at the police station. They had already discussed how Matthew should respond to any questions. The weekend shift was surprised to see their second in command come through the door with her family in tow.

"Good morning." Said Jo jubilantly.

"Sarge? Morning." Replied the front desk officer.

"Who all is here?" Asked Jo.

The officer responded naming off the other three officers that were there. There were a few out on patrol. Jo asked the front desk officer to call them all to the front and he did.

"Morning everyone. I won't keep you long. Most of you know my wife, Cam, but I want you to meet our son, Matthew. We've been trying to adopt and well, we didn't want to get our hopes up so that's why we haven't really talked about it. Well, last week we got the call and Matthew here is ours, lock, stock and barrel. Ain't that right Matty!" Said Jo as she laid a proud hand on his shoulder.

Each of the officers came forward and introduced themselves. The group visited for only a short time before Cam mentioned them giving Matthew a tour of the campus. So they said their goodbyes and walked over to the law building. Soon the group had made it up to the third floor and they went to Cam's office first. Matthew wandered around her office. He knew that the diplomas and awards on the walls were more than likely fake. He knew that Cam was a lawyer, it just that the diplomas weren't for the schools she actually attended. He stopped along the wall where it was floor to ceiling shelves and they were all filled with law books. He turned back to his moms.

"So this is all of the laws of the US?" He asked.

"Lord, no. This is maybe 10 percent, if that. One of my goals is to subject my students to a large array of cases to give them the best overall view of ethics and the law. These books have what I feel are the best ethics cases to teach them. They vary from state to state and several of them are federal. It would take probably this entire building to house every law book there is including all the states. Of course with more and more being available on the internet, I have access to just about everything I'd need." Replied Cam.

"Wow. You have to read all of these?"

"At some point in my life I have read a case or two from these specific titles."

"Wow. That's a lot of reading. So when you had a case, I mean from before, you'd have to find similar cases that would support your arguments right?"

"Yes, however, that's what law clerks are for." Laughed Cam.

"During the summer and sometimes for a year or so after graduation while the student prepares to take the BAR exam, they'll work as a law clerk. Sometimes for judges, sometimes for the District Attorney office's or for law firms in private practice. The clerks learn a lot as they do their research. It is a very good learning experience for them."

Matthew wandered over to the window behind Cam desk and looked out across campus.

"This place is huge." Said Matthew.

The ladies joined him at the window. Jo pointed out the stadium, Cam pointed out the library.

They were interrupted when someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Cam? I thought I heard voices." Replied the gentleman in the doorway.

"Stephen, hello. You remember my wife Jo?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again and who's this?"

"Stephen, I'd like you to meet our son, Matthew. Matthew this is Professor Stephen Price. He is also a law professor here."

"Hi." Said Matthew extending his hand to the gentleman which Stephen accepted with a puzzled look.

"Jo and I have been trying to adopt and we got the call last week and well, everything was finalized on Friday. Matthew is ours. We spent most of Friday and yesterday helping him settle in and today we decided to give him a tour of the campus so he can see where his mothers work."

"Oh, well then, congratulations ladies and Matthew."

A trio of thank yous were heard.

"Don't let me keep you. I just want to check and make sure there wasn't anyone here that wasn't supposed to be."

"Thank you. I hope you have a good rest of your Sunday and tell you wife hello from us." Said Cam.

"I will. Enjoy your day ladies, Matthew."

The professor went next door to his office and the group exited Cam's with Cam locking it behind her. Once back outside, the small family spent about an hour wandering around the campus. They piled back into Jo's expedition and headed towards the mall. They found one of those chain hairdressers that accept walk-ins and got Matthew's haircut out of the way. He had it cut very short, but not a buzz cut. It was short enough that a few places it did stand up. They decided on one the restaurants verses the food court. Over lunch, Jo mentioned the few movies that she saw in the paper that Matthew might like and the group all chose The Day After Tomorrow.

Soon the group had settled into their seats with popcorn, soda and each with their choice of sugary candies ready for an action packed movie.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 16**

That night Matthew requests to attempt to go to sleep on his own. So, the ladies tucked him in for the night, each placing a kiss to his forehead and wishing him a good night's sleep before they slipped from his bedroom. They retreated down the hall to their bedroom. Jo read from one of her crime novels while Cam finished the last few exams she had. They both stayed aware of the silence listening for any signs of bad dreams coming from their son's room. Around 11pm with no sounds of nightmares, the ladies turned in for the night.

The next morning Cam was up first and into the shower; Jo went to wake Matthew. He was on his side facing away from the door. Jo sat down on the bed and reached to his arm, gently stroking it as not to startle her son.

"Matty, it's time to wake up." Said Jo softly.

The boy rolled over blinking his eyes awake before they focused on one of his new moms. When Jo saw her son's eyes focusing on her, she felt such contentment. She always wanted children, she never thought it would happen, but having Matthew come into her life was a miracle for her.

"Hey you. You sleep OK?" Asked Jo as she sat next to her son.

"Yeah, no nightmares." Said Matthew as he sat up against the headboard.

Matthew drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them to his chest as he rested his head on his knees.

"You think I'll have more?" Asked Matthew.

Jo shifted a little closer to her son and started stroking the outside of his left leg.

"It's hard to say, Matty. Sometimes things will be good, but then maybe you'll see something or hear something and it'll remind you of what happened and your mind will go there once you are asleep. All I can do is encourage you to try not to dwell on the circumstances of how you lost your family; just try as best you can to mourn them in your own way. Cam and I will help you anyway we can. Anytime you wake up in the middle of the night and you're scared, you come to our room. We'll protect as best we can and if that is to only hold you and comfort you till you fall back asleep, then that's what we'll do."

"Come here. How about a hug?" Added Jo.

Matthew lunged forward into Jo's open arms. She squeezed him tight trying to convey all the love she felt for him.

"Thank you." Said Matthew.

"For what?" Replied Jo, unsure of why she was being thanked.

"For wanting me, for taking a chance on me, for adopting me. I don't think I've told you and Cam that. I just wanted you to know."

"You're welcome. We are so happy you are here with us and that you are our son now."

"OK, enough with the mushy stuff. You go shower and get dressed. I'll do the same as soon as Cam is done. We are going to see about enrolling you in school and maybe you can go ahead and test out of the 6th grade and you won't have to attend the last few days of school here. Dress nice, please; khaki's and a polo." Continued Jo.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Matthew as he dashed out of his bedroom ahead of Jo.

Jo went downstairs and found the coffee readymade. She fixed herself and her wife each a cup of the hot beverage and headed back upstairs. Cam was still in their bathroom, so Jo went about getting her uniform together. She'd still have to go into work after visiting Matthew's school. The plan was for Matthew to go with Cam to campus while she finished up her grading and logging her students' grades.

Cam came out of their bathroom hair still wet but combed through; she was wrapped in a towel. Jo could see the steam due to the light from the bathroom, it made Cam look like she was glowing. Jo had to shove the thoughts of taking Cam right then and there to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to delay their schedule with sex. Cam noticed Jo looked a little flushed as she approached her wife.

"You OK, Sweetie?" Asked Cam as she brought a hand to Jo's cheek.

"Yeah, fine, Babe." Replied Jo with her voice breaking a bit.

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah."

Cam then realized why her wife was acting this way. A slight smile graced her lips. She leaned in and captured Jo's lips in a sweet sensual kiss.

"You are so killing me here woman!" Exclaimed Jo after the kiss and watching Cam's hips sway as she went into their walk in closet in search of her outfit for the day.

"Oh, I know. Just you wait. I'll make up for this little performance and then some."

"You better. I brought you coffee." Said Jo lifting the mug from their dressing as Cam returned from the closet.

"I see. Thank you, Sweetie. Now go shower or you are going to make us late. I assume Matthew is up?"

"You're welcome. I'm not the one making us late with you prancing around here nearly naked and yes, Matty is in the shower."

"I do not prance!"

"Well, I think you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cold shower to take!" Said Jo in a teasing huff as she closed the bathroom door.

Cam smiled again basking in the knowledge that she has the effect that she does on her wife. She quickly applied her makeup and then finished dressing. She hadn't been downstairs very long when Matthew appeared in the doorway. She saw a young man, dressed nicely in khaki's and a polo shirt with casual dress shoes. His hair was so short, it really didn't need to combed, but Cam could see that he had.

"Morning." Said Matthew as he moved to the fridge to fix himself a glass of juice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep OK?" Asked Cam as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, no nightmares."

"That's good, kiddo; but anytime they come back, I want you to come get me or Jo, OK?"

"I know, I will. Jo said the same thing when she woke me up this morning."

"OK. Do you like bagels and cream cheese? I thought we could do a little lighter breakfast this morning."

"Yes and I know some fruit too." Replied Matthew.

Cam replied only by leaning down and kissing her son's head. Matthew went ahead and fixed his bagel and also a banana. Cam fixed her bagel, then her wife's and moved everything to the breakfast nook table. They had barely started eating when Jo joined them, fully dressed in her uniform. Before Jo took her spot at the table, she quickly called the station to let them know that she would be a little late this morning.

Soon breakfast was gone, the dishes in the dishwasher and the family of three out the door to enroll Matthew in school. The school was far enough away that Matthew wouldn't be able to ride a bike which they still needed to get or walk to school. Jo made a mental note for her and Cam to discuss their schedules when fall comes for getting Matthew to and from school. She hoped that he may show interest in some after school activities or sports, which would help with the afternoons. They pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot not too far from the main entrance. The principal's office was close to the main entrance and easy for the group to find. They had to wait a few minutes for the principal to return to her office. The ladies introduced themselves and Matthew and explained their situation about adopting Matthew recently and quickly. The presented his school records which were accurate with the exception of the school he had previously attended.

The principal reviewed his records and told the ladies that since he had already completed the end of year testing at his previous school no further testing would be needed, but that Matthew would need to attend the remaining days of school. The principal mentioned that Matthew could start making friends and learning his way around the school's campus. So plans were made for Matthew to start school the next day. This would also give the principal time to decide which block of teachers to place him with. The principal said that the students were taking their end of semester exams for one more day so she suggested that Matthew bring a book in case his teachers didn't have anything for him to do. Then the rest of the week would be relaxed with crafts and other end of the year activities.

The group took their leave from the principal and headed back towards home.

Jo dropped Cam and Matthew off for Cam to get her car and then she headed onto the station. Cam and Matthew climbed into her BMW and headed off to campus too. The family did meet in the quad for lunch and then went their separate ways again. Cam and Matthew stopped off to purchase a backpack and a few other items for school and still beat Jo home from work.

The next day everyone was anxious. Matthew didn't sleep well the night before but not from nightmares, just general nervousness about starting at a new school, meeting new people, worrying about being able to remember all of his new fake past. His mothers' were nervous and anxious too. This would be the first time that he would be without either of them with him. It was easy to see that everyone was on edge when they were all at the breakfast table. Cam went on ahead to campus; she would be picking Matthew up after school. Jo took him to school that morning. Jo was able to bypass the line of cars dropping kids off and got into the same parking lot they were in yesterday. She walked Matthew to the principal's office. There he would get his schedule and someone would be there to show him around the school.

The secretary recognize Matthew and one of his moms from the day before. She told them to wait and she would get the principal. The principal came out of her office and there was a boy with her who was Matthew's age.

"Good morning, Sergeant, Matthew. How are you?" Said the principal.

"We're good." Replied Jo.

"Nervous." Added Matthew.

"That's understandable." Replied the principal.

"Matthew, I'd like to introduce you to Will. He is in all the same classes as you. He'll show you around school and make sure you get to your classes on time and such. Here's a welcome packet for our school. Make sure to take this home tonight as there will be some info that your mom's will want to have. The first page in there has your locker number and combination. If you had any questions, please come and find me OK?" Added the principal.

Will hand extended his hand and Matthew took it for a quick hand shake.

"Hey, welcome to Austin." Said Will.

"Thanks." Replied Matthew.

"Come on. We have a little time before class. I'll show you around a bit." Said Will.

The boys had turned to exit the office. Matthew stopped in front of Jo.

"Cam will pick you up this afternoon. I hope you had a good day and make some friends. We can celebrate your first day of school this evening, your choice for take out." Said Jo with a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is. OK, so, go now." Said Jo as she pulled Matthew to her for a quick hug.

"Bye." Said Matthew to Jo.

"Bye, Mrs. Venti." Said Will.

Jo watch from the doorway until Matthew and Will disappeared around a corner. The principal stepped to beside Jo.

"He'll be OK, Sergeant. I chose Will because I think he and Matthew will become good friends. Based on Matthew's school records, they should have a lot in common. 3:30pm will be here before you know it."

"I know. It's just Matthew's my first. He's only been with us for a few days. We've wanted kids for so long, we missed everything up until now so…" Replied Jo sort of embellishing the truth by saying we instead of I.

"It's OK. You still have plenty of firsts to come…puberty, first crush, high school, graduation, driver's license, college. I could keep going." Said the principal half teasing hoping to alleviate Jo's feelings.

"No, no you're right. Thank you. I'm going to head onto to work. You've got mine and my wife's contact info?"

"Right here." Replied Mrs. Venti patting the folder in her hand.

"OK, thank you again. Have a good day."

"You too Sergeant."

Jo took a minute or two in her vehicle to settle her nerves before driving off to work.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 17**

Both women were uneasy throughout the day. Cam was early picking Matthew up. She was the first car in line for the students who are picked up daily. Her eyes stayed trained on the main door of the school. Just a couple of minutes after 3:30pm she started seeing kids and teachers filing out the door. After a fair amount of kids had come through the door when she saw her son. He was with another boy and a teacher. Matthew, recognizing his mother's car headed that way with Will and his teacher. Cam got out of the car to greet them.

"Hi Matthew. How was school?" Asked Cam as the group approached.

"Good. This is my friend Will. Will this is my other mom, Cameron Whitley-Garrett." Replied Matthew.

"Hello Will." Replied Cam.

"Hi."

"And this is my homeroom teacher and last teacher of the day, Math & Science, Ms. Baker." Added Matthew.

"Hello. Matthew, tells me you are a fellow teacher." Said Ms. Baker as she shook Cam hand.

"Yes, Law and Ethics at the University." Replied Cam.

"Well, Professor, Matthew was well behaved. I spoke to his other teachers and he did well for his first day in a new school. I think I would have enjoyed having him in my class all year."

"That's good, things a parent always wants to hear. You ready Matthew?" Asked Cam.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow Will, bye Ms. Baker." Said Matthew before he turned towards his mother's car.

"Bye Matt." Replied Will.

"Have a good evening." Added Ms. Baker.

As Matthew open the door he put his backpack in the back seat before settling into the front seat. Both buckled their seat belts before Cam started the engine.

"So school was OK today?" Asked Cam hoping to draw out her son.

"Yeah. I read some. I helped one teacher undecorate. She and her husband are moving so she needs to have the room clean for the next teacher."

"That's good. I'm sorry these next couple of days are going to be a bit boring for you, but the weekend will be here soon enough. So you made a friend in Will?"

"Yeah, he's cool. He likes to play basketball too. He said that starting with the 7th grade we can play for the school team. I think I'd like to try out. He also plays in a summer basketball league too. He gave me the info on it." Said Matthew almost excitedly.

"Oh, OK. We'll need to talk it over with Jo, but I think that would be great for you. I know I'd like to be a proud mom up in the stands cheering you on."

"I'd like that too. Oh, Jo said we could have pizza tonight."

"I'll agree to pizza, but we need to stop by the store. We need a few things so we can get what we need to make a salad too. We probably need a couple more things for your lunches also."

Matthew reached for his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He flipped to a blank page and started making a list of all the items that Cam was rattling off. Mother and son made a quick stop at the grocery store before arriving home. Matthew helped Cam put the groceries away, then went to change out of his school clothes.

"Can I go shoot hoops?" Asked Matthew.

"Sure, let me change and I'll come outside with you; unless you think it's too uncool to shoot hoops with your mom?"

"Uh, can you, you know, shoot hoops?"

"A little, I never was into contact sports, but I do snow ski, swim, and play tennis. I've been known to smack a golf ball around every now and again. Maybe you can teach me a bit."

"Alright. I guess I'm up for a good project." Said Matthew jokingly as he turned to walk away.

"Hey! I heard that Buster!"

Soon mother and son were in the driveway. Matthew was impressed. Cam was a good shot from a stand still. He didn't know how well she might do under pressure from the defense. Mostly Cam attempted to block Matthew giving him some practice on dodging the defense. They were still at the basketball goal when Jo pulled into the driveway. They moved out of the way to allow Jo to pull into the garage.

"Well, hey you two." Said Jo as she got out of her Expedition giving a quick kiss to her wife.

She got a reply in stereo of 'hey.'

"How was work?" Added Cam.

"Good, you?"

"One more day and I'm done!"

"How about you Matty? How was school?"

"It was OK, a little boring with everyone taking tests."

"You get along OK with Will?" Asked Jo, remembering the boy that the principal introduce her to that morning.

"Yeah, he's cool."

"So are you making any progress on teaching Cam how to play basketball?"

"A little. She's a quick study."

"Alright, will let me go change and I'll join you two."

Jo went back into the garage and hit the button to shut the garage door before she headed into the house to change out of her uniform. They shot hoops for a while, then ordered the pizza and made the salad. Matthew chose a movie from the ladies movie collection. He was thankful that Jo liked action movies too otherwise their collection would mostly be chick flicks. Then it was off to bed.

The next few days held much of the same until Thursday, which was the last day of school for Matthew. He exchanged phone numbers with Will and another boy that was a friend of Will's. The ladies hoped to have a few play dates over the summer.

Come Saturday, the ladies and Matthew were heading over to Beth and Megan's house for a cookout. They had socialized with the other couple and felt that they had also made some good friends. Jo told Megan when she invited them, that she'd make potato salad and that she and Cam had a surprise for their friends. They arrived early, hoping to have a few minutes to introduce Matthew to their friends as the ladies had no idea that Cam and Jo had adopted Matthew.

Cam and Jo were a bit startled when a boy about Matthew's age open the door when they rang the bell.

"Hi. We're friends of Beth and Megan's. We're a little early for the cookout." Offered Jo to the boy.

"Come in. They're out back. I'm Gabe, Beth's nephew."

"Well, Gabe, lead the way." Replied Cam.

The group followed Gabe through the house and out to the patio in the back yard.

"Aunt Beth, Aunt Megan. Some of your guests have arrived." Announced Gabe.

"Hi ya'll! Who's this?" Said Megan.

"Well, we didn't want to say anything until the adoption was complete, we've been trying to adopt for a while and just a few days ago we got Matthew here. Matthew, I'd like you to meet our friends Beth and Megan. Ladies, this is Matthew." Said Jo.

"Hi Matthew. Welcome and you guys met Gabe here. He's my sister boy. He comes to stay with us for about a month each summer when his mom and dad volunteer with the Red Cross. They usually have to travel to areas where bad weather has destroyed homes and such. So we get a month to spoil this guy rotten." Said Beth as she pulled Gabe against her.

"Well, looks like you might make another friend Matty." Said Cam quietly to Matthew.

The ladies helped Beth and Megan with the last minute preparations while Gabe and Matthew wondered off to get acquainted. Before long more guests arrived and the summer kickoff party was in full swing. Beth and Megan had a pool, so that's where most of the kids were. Several of the parents were in the water too. Some of the guests were helping get the large picnic table ready for burgers, hotdogs and all the trimmings. Since Cam and Jo had been socializing with Beth and Megan, they knew most of the people there if by name only. As the evening drew to an end and most of the guests had left, Cam and Jo were helping Beth and Megan clean up. Matthew was pitching in too; though Gabe would have preferred retreating to his room, he followed Matthew's lead and assisted with the clean up too.

The grown-ups released the boys and they went up to Gabe's room to play video games. The ladies settled in the lounge chairs enjoying their last drinks of the night. The conversation flowed over several topics before it landed upon some of Beth and Megan's camping stories. The boys had come back down just as the ladies were giving their guests a play by play on the first time they taught Gabe to water ski. By the time the Whitley-Garrett clan was getting ready to leave, the two families had planned a camping trip over the July 4th holiday weekend.


End file.
